A Different Kind of Hero
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: We all know the story of the Hero of time, but it's seven years later something is happening in the Shadow Temple and now a certain Sheikah has to save Hyrule all while trying to hold a romance with his Hero. Rated M for future chapters contains Yaoi fluffiness. LinkX Male Sheik.
1. To the Castle

**A Different Kind of Hero**

**A/N: So Finally my first story that I Have been way nervous to publish. First of all I realize in the game Zelda was Sheik! Too bad! In my story, not so much. He's a boy, and I Have many reasons why I believe this! Also it's rated M, for future steamy Chapters. It's gonna have lemony goodness, but I have it broken up so the steam will have it's own chapters, but it will still have fluffy shonen Ai! Please leave a review I love Constructive critiques. Not mean flames! But if adorable boys loving isn't your thing, you might wanna exit! Still here? Alright please enjoy!**

The dirty blonde haired boy stared, with his one uncovered eye, at the girl talking excitedly in front of him.

"It's all planned out. I invited him to a huge banquet in his honor! For all he's done of course. It's only fitting seeing as we've had peace for over seven years. It's all thanks to him." The princess stopped and thought "Seven is such an odd number, but no matter." Her blue eyes looked over hopefully, to her ever stern faced attendant.

"Yes Princess. It is the perfect ruse to get the young boy to the castle. He does deserve something for all the trials he with stood. A banquet is the least we could do to honor him."

The princess feigned shock! "It is not a ruse! Of course it comes with me asking a favor, but he might enjoy seeing everyone. He's been out seeing the world, he doesn't even know about his best friend!" She sighed, and looked over at the boy sitting across from her. He wasn't very big, if not for the muscles underneath his skin tight outfit, one might assume he was a girl. He had long hair, and unruly bangs that always seemed to cover half his face, and his ruby colored eyes. Of course there was the stupid cowl covering from his nose down, almost always. Almost, because for special occasions, because she was the princess, he had his face uncovered. He was quite a beautiful sight. Not her type of course, he was like a brother to her. He was special like family to her, and her attendants nephew. She smiled at him "Well what do you think Sheik?"

* * *

**Link's POV**

He looked over the note he received from the princess. A banquet huh? Because he "deserved" it. Why? Because he had saved Hyrule in some alternate story line? All the Hylians knew was that he helped to princess, but that was enough for them to respect him. No one knew the actual tale of time travel and heart break. He then went on a journey of grieving, and saved Termina. The Terminans knew nothing of impending moon death! Well a few did, but most refused to acknowledge it. Too engrossed with their own problems. While he was forced to relive the same three days over, and over, and over. He almost died from the repetition. Of course being the "Hero" he was sure the Gods felt a need to build on his character. The banquet sounded nice though, seven years of peace. What an odd number. In a few days, Clock Town would be having their festival, completely unaware how seven years ago they could have died. His thoughts wandered to Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid. He hoped they kept good on the promise to behave. He looked around his small room, and sighed. He was alone, all alone, all the time. No fairy companion, no friends, no one except his horse outside. Don't get him wrong Epona was so important in his life. A friend through thick and thin, but she didn't possess conversational skills. The only time he didn't feel lonely was on a separate time paradox, before Saria became a sage. Yet, even after revealing sages there was a certain red eyed youth he look forward to seeing. Now those eyes were the blue eyes of Zelda, but Sheik was a comforting thought at that time in his life. A very comforting thought. Even if he was way too young (mentally) to know why that was, at the time.

He went outside to his horse and stroked her mane. "You ready to get pampered at the castle girl?" She nudged his hand impatiently, and he smiled climbing onto her back. "Well let's go then, to Hyrule Castle."

* * *

**Sheik's POV**

He was being pushed down the hallway by a distressed looking Princess "Hurry and get dressed! The royals will be arriving any minute"

He protested loudly "Royals hate me,remember? And concerning the Hero, how is he going to realize who I am if I have to wear those awful clothes!"

"Sheik it's in the same style you wear now! Also, you are part of the surprise, to soften the blow for my favor to ask! Now go, that's an order."

He snapped his mouth closed for a protest, after she ordered him. Sheik wasn't allowed to refuse a direct order for a member of the Royal Family. He went into his room, and closed the door in the face of a smug Princess. He sat on the large bed, and began unwinding the wraps around his fingers and arms, engrossed in his thoughts. Why was he a surprise? He merely mentioned how he hadn't seen the Hero sine the time reset and he hadn't made friends with him, and she blows it up. Typical big sister. Secretly, his body was tingling in anticipation of seeing that beautiful blonde with eyes the same color of lake Hylia. How would he explain his sudden being an actual person. '_Oh hi Hero! Zelda merged her soul with mine to hide from Ganondorf. Until the right moment she could reveal herself, so I'm a real person.'_ He scoffed at himself, as if he would be so blatant. To be honest, it sounded ridiculous. He removed his cowl, and all the wraps around his face, letting his hair out. It was very long and down to his mid back. He started unwrapping his chest, thighs, and shucking off his boots. Letting himself get consumed back in his thoughts. Might as well, if being blatant say _'I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. Please be mine.'_ He felt heat creeping up on his neck and cheeks. No way he was doing that! He was almost certain his feelings were unrequited , but if he gained a friend tonight, it wouldn't be a complete failure. He quickly broke from his thoughts, and shed his current outfit, to put on the other. The Princess was right, it was the same style and material as the previous outfit. Only this one was black, with satin wraps, and knee high leather boots. He finished all the wrapping, and began combing, and then braiding, his long hair. Securing it at the end of the braid with a satin tie. He looked over himself once, for appearances sake, and went to find Zelda before she came looking for him.

* * *

**Link's Pov**

He arrived at the castle safe, and unscathed. He came across a few weak monsters, but easily avoided them with Epona's speed. He handed a small stable boy his reigns to the horse. The boy recognized Link, and stared openly at him, before bowing low "W-we will take exceptional care of your horse, sir!"

Link always felt uncomfortable at being treated like that, so he only nodded and backed out, slowly. He looked towards the castle. Horses, carriages, and tons of nobles._ 'Oh boy'_ he thought sarcastically, walking towards this castle. This would be nothing but a bunch of bowing royals, calling him Hero. He was close to the front of the castle, when he noticed a carriage in his favorite color, forest green. He watched the door open, and gasped loudly "Saria!" He yelled to the green haired girl who walked out. She looked at him, and ran over wrapping her arms around his neck after he knelt down. "Oh Link!" She cried "It's been so long! I know I told you we would always be friends, but that doesn't mean never come see me!"

He laughed "But I thought sages couldn't leave the chamber."

She shook her head, and placed her hands on her chest "Now, since we heard the call, we keep the seal with our souls. We can be rulers, and sages. Like Darunia, leader of the Gorons. Ruto, queen of the Zoras. Nabooru, Queen of the Gerudo."

Link couldn't believe it. He had missed so much. He stood, and looked at the girl with her hand outstretched "Come on! I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you!"

"Not as excited as I am!"

* * *

**Sheik's Pov**

He stood behind the princess, nodding and bowing to nobles as they presented themselves to her. A woman with a fiercely pointed nose, tan skin, and hair the color of fire swept into a ponytail, knelt before Zelda "I am Nabooru, queen of the Gerudo, and the Sage of Spirit."

Zelda smiled "Of course! Welcome Nabooru, I trust all is well in the desert?"

Nabooru stood up and smiled, taking a more relaxed position."Yes your highness. Still hot and full of sand. All The girls send their greetings, especially to the guest of honor. Can't wait to see his adorable blonde face. That Hero is one sexy piece of man."

Sheik stiffened. How dare she talk about Link like that? Like he was some object! Maybe she had a few things he couldn't compete with. She was older, beautiful, in a position of power, a woman...He began to feel sick. Nabooru walked away, and a young girl came and knelt before Zelda "Saria," the green haired girl said "Messenger And Sage of the Forest."

"Hello, dear Saria" Zelda, for some reason, adored this little Kokiri "How is the forest?"

Saria giggled "The new Deku Sprout is flourishing, and the children adore him!"

Zelda clasped her hands together "Wonderful! I will have to go visit the forest soon to see him."

Saria walked away and Sheik felt his breathe catch in his throat. His heart felt like it might pound out of his chest. It was him. He watched the boy kneel, and say

"Link, Hero of time."


	2. The Banquet

**A/n) So it's not going to keep going back and forth. I just need to get most characters in the same place. Once that happens, everything will turn into a third person kind of thing. Also, I apologize for any grammatical or punctuation issues. I only find time for this late at night, so usually I'm half out anyways. I do try to proofread and what not, but I know I still miss things. I'm not perfect.**

Link looked up, and saw Zelda's nursemaid, Impa, (She was also the Sage of Shadow. A temple Link never wanted to visit again) standing behind the princess. Also, a boy. Obviously a Sheikah, standing next to her. Something in those red eyes seemed so familiar, yet distant. He couldn't get too engrossed as Zelda wrapped him in a big, sisterly hug. "Link!" She said happily "I've missed you so much! Always on a new adventure. I have to throw a banquet just to see your face!"

Impa cleared her throat "Princess, this is hardly the time we have many more-" she was cut off by Zelda

"Yes, yes alright." She turned back to Link "You will sit with me and the Sages at dinner. I want to hear all about your travels."

He nodded and smiled at Zelda, but he was still staring at the red eyed youth behind her. Who was he? What was the familiarity he felt? He got lost in his thoughts, as he walked down a narrow corridor into the ballroom, for idle Noble chattering. Everyone hushed as he walked in. He heard mumbling of "Hero" and "fine young gentleman" and he began to feel uncomfortable. That was, until he heard a squeal, followed by rushed footsteps, as Ruto came into view. Well make that rushed finsteps then. He braced himself, as Ruto flew into his arms. "Oh Link, my first love." She purred "It's been so long, you naughty boy! Not coming to visit your betrothed!"

He felt like a fish out of water (maybe not the best analogy, considering) his mouth opening and closing uselessly, stumbling over his tongue. Ruto dropped onto her feet, out of his arms, and giggled. Her fins were twitching almost- flirtatiously. She covered his mouth with her hand "Calm down. I never intended you to keep your promise. It's almost like, it never happened." She began to walk away, but stopped mid step, and turned around to face him "Of course, the offer is still on the table, if you want it." her fins twitched again, and she winked before walking off. He felt his face get hot, as he remembered how completely insane that Zora girl was. Crazy, and slight obsessive. What a combination for a new queen. He began to walk around, finding more people he knew. He escaped a bone-crushing hug from Darunia, and the lewd advances from the Gerudo Queen. He couldn't believe exactly how much insanity he had encountered, or how he actually survived it all.

* * *

Sheik had to hold in a sigh of relief as the last noble presented themselves to the princess. They waited until the nobles had walked off, and he watched Zelda slump into her chair.

"That," she started softly "is exhausting! So many names, and bowing ,nodding, and pleasantries! I wish people could just called me Zelda!" She stood up, and stretched looking at her two bodyguards. "Let's go start the feasting." She led the way. as Impa and Sheik followed behind her.

Impa looked over at Sheik "Why so crestfallen, nephew?"

Sheik flinched inwardly, lost in his own thoughts. He looked up into his Aunts eye's "Nothing, the Princess is correct. It's exhausting. Very exhausting to have people stare at you with contempt for half the day. Also, I'm nervous about the Hero. I hope he will accept the princess' mission."

Impa smiled, and ruffled her nephew's hair "The adventurous Hero, with a child-like heart, will be more than easy to please. Worry not, he would do anything for the princess. If not, you shall go alone." That was exactly what he didn't want to hear.

* * *

Link watched Zelda climb up a beautiful staircase, it appeared to be lined in gold. The floor, obviously, a beautiful marble. She looked every bit the Princess she was upon the regal looking staircase. Also, she looked down in a way that commanded attention, and slowly the noise came to a halt.

"Greetings, noblemen, sages, esteemed guests, and Hero," she looked over at Link, and flashed him a smile. His face flushed up at the acknowledgment. She continued "Today we celebrate seven long years of peace, after the evil king was brought down for treason against the crown." the crowed clapped, and cheered. Zelda motioned her hands to quiet down, and the cheering settled "And now, Hyrule has reached a golden age of triumph and dignity!" The crowed started in again, and she let it continue. She smiled at the look of happiness on her subject's faces. They eventually quieted down again. "Please, everyone, take the hallway to your left to the dining room, so we may begin our feast."

The crowd of people moved in slowly. They gasped, and pointed at all the beautiful decorations. Not to mention the beautiful chandelier hanging above them. Apparently, there was an order to where they were supposed to sit. There were smaller round table,s surrounding one larger square table placed in the middle. Link saw where all the other Sages were, and assumed that's where he was supposed to be. He walked over, and Saria saw him

"Hi again, Link. I could get used to seeing you again" she giggled "You should sit across from me, that way you can sit right next to the Princess."

Zelda came walking over to the table. Impa stood behind her, and the boy sat in the chair to his right. Zelda looked over at everyone "Let the banquet begin." With a flourish of her hands, servants began rushing around, laying plates filled with beautiful dishes on different tables. Sweet breads, vegetables, meats, and sweets. Link couldn't help but fill his plate, and begin to devour the food. He never ate like this on his travels. Nothing beats food you don't have to make yourself.

The idle chatter started around them. At this table, it sounded like old friends who had gone to summer camp, telling stories of where they went. Forests, mountains, water, desert. All sounding exotic, but right next to each other, some even connected.

Once Zelda was sure everything was squared away, she looked at Link. He was stuffing his face, not even bothering to breathe, or chew. "Link," she started.

He stopped and swallowed hard "Y-yes Princess?"

She looked shocked "None of that Princess stuff, Link. We are friends! I insist, call me Zelly, or Zelda."

"Sorry Zel, noble atmosphere gets to me."

"No matter! I hate to bother you, but I didn't just miss you. I have another reason. First, I have a favor. Just tell me yes or no. I'm not forcing." she looked at him timidly and he just smiled

"I would do anything for you Zels. What needs done?"

She sighed outwardly "Thank the Goddesses. Well, Hyrule Field seems to be getting slightly dangerous again. A few monsters here and there. Even stalchildren at night. I want you to gauge how strong they are. I hate sending you, but I know how strong you are. If anyone could give me an estimate on their strength it's you. I hate to say it, but I don't have to worry about you getting killed if they are powerful monsters."

Link smiled "Not a problem. I actually ran into some monsters on my way here. I'll look into it tomorrow. I'm honored you chose me for the task."

She was incredibly relieved. "Oh, you won't be going alone! I've done a terrible thing. I have lied to you. I would feel ashamed, but this is your fault! For not coming to see me sooner" she gave Link a pointed look. He seemed to shrivel under it, as he waited, with tense anticipation. What was she hiding? Zelda would never lie to him, let alone do something terrible.

"Link, look next to you."

He turned to his right, and saw the boy with the red eyes, staring at him. Those eyed drew him in, trying to tell him something, but what? Suddenly it dawned on him. Visions from some crazy time paradox came flooding forward. All he heard from a distant far sounding voice was,

"Link, meet Sheik."


	3. Let's Talk

**A/N) So, everything is out in the open. Zelda's request and Sheik's big reveal. So exciting! Things are slowly, but surely picking up!**

**Now might also be a good time to add a disclaimer, because as much as I would love to, I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or anything related to it.**

Link sat in his seat, just stunned, shocked, and confused. Zelda was Sheik wasn't she? The temple reveal...was it a lie? True, the boy next to him looked like Sheik, but any lithe blonde, who covered over half his face, could look like Sheik! His eyes, those were the real deal. The ones he remembered. He enjoyed those few moments between temples. Just to learn those songs from his guide. Saving girls got redundant. Sheik was all the "guy time" he got. (Rib crushing Gorons don't count) And now, someone he thought didn't exist, did.

Sheik watched the blue eyed Hylian closely. His face completely readable, as every emotion possible crossed his face. Link started with furrowed brows, and steadily changed into a huge grin. "You're real!" The Hylian's words caught him in his thoughts, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes Hero, I am real. When Zelda had to hide from the false demon king, I was used as her disguise."

Link opened his mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by Zelda "I know you must have a million questions to ask, so I decided to room you together. Also, Sheik shall accompany you on your task tomorrow, Link"

"Guess that means we are partners now." Link looked at Sheik again, who only gave a gentle nod.

He was glad the Hylian, and everyone else became engrossed in conversation, as he felt his face get very hot.

Once the banquet seemed to draw to a close, meaning a lot of inebriated nobles, Zelda clapped her hands. Dozens of attendants ran around, offering to show the nobles their rooms for the night. She sighed, tracing a gloved finger lazily around the rim of her glass "Boys" she started softly. Both red and blue eyes looked at her "I will see you early tomorrow morning. For now, bathe, ask some questions, and then bed. It is important you are both well rested for tomorrow. This is a very big assignment. I will personally come to check on you two, to make sure you get along. Oh, and Link, I had my personal seamstress make you some clothes, for while you are here."

Link couldn't help but make a face. Zelda was always doing nice stuff like this for him, but it was all unnecessary. He would never complain. Hot baths, new clean clothes, and delicious food, you can't complain about that!

A boy with chocolate brown hair walked over to Zelda's side, sweeping into a low bow. "Ah, Link, please meet my personal attendant, Nathaniel. He is the best of the best." Zelda said, beaming at the boy. He looked at her, and smiled

"You flatter me princess. I'm only doing my job." He turned to the two boys at the table, and bowed "I am honored to meet the Hero, and it's always nice to see you Sheik."

"Nathaniel, if you could be so kind, and show the boys to their room. Then go ahead and take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Nathaniel turned back to the boys "Allow me to escort you to your shared quarters."

Sheik followed behind the attendant and the hero, who were talking animatedly. Nathaniel asking the hero all about his adventures, as they walked the seemingly endless corridor. Sheik knew the path by heart, and allowed himself to close his eyes in thought. The hero hadn't said more than ten words to him, and his usually readable face, was blank now. Was he angry or what? What was he thinking?

Nathaniel stopped, and opened the door to the room. It was previously just the Sheikah's room, but he didn't mind having a cute roommate. He leaned against a wall, watching those blue eyes survey the room in wonder and amusement. The fire burning in the hearth of the fireplace, the giant bed, and plush purple carpeting. Sheik was just grateful the staff cleaned up after he left. Last thing he needed was the Hylian assuming he was a slob. A soft cough from the door pulled both boys out of their heads "The Princess bids you both a wonderful night, and hopes everything is suitable. If you need anything, plenty of servants roam the halls, and will be happy to assist in any way they can." Nathaniel bowed once more, turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Link was looking all over the room again. Everything was so new and beautiful. Not more beautiful than that red eyed boy leaning against the wall, but still very nice. How could he start a conversation with him? He looked over at Sheik and the minutes ticked by. Blue eyes staring directly into red. Sheik had enough of this, and arched off the wall, almost cat like. He stormed past the Hylian, one word crossing his lips "Bath."

The Sheikah closed, and locked the door behind him. He gripped onto the sink with his head down. He felt like he was losing it. The Hylian boy hated him. He did nothing wrong, and he was hated. Just like the rest of Hyrule hated him. The entirety of Hyrule didn't hurt as much as Link hating him. He was trembling by the time he started the bath, maybe it would help him concentrate. To help him at least get a conversation started, to obtain a friendship with the blonde. It was one thing to have unrequited feelings, but if he couldn't salvage a friendship, then life wasn't worth living.

When Sheik closed the door, Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The only thing he could think was, Sheik was a real person. He was fighting to suppress how giddy he felt. With Sheik in the bath, he let that stupid grin cross his face. He sat down on the surprisingly soft bed, and ran his hands across the soft sheets. He saw the forest green pajamas at the foot of the bed. How sweet, Zelda remembered his favorite color. He continued stroking the sheets, as he thought about how Sheik might have felt about him? Even though his face was uncovered, he still didn't give anything away. How was he supposed to figure this out? He laid on the bed, exhaling loudly. He wanted nothing more than to talk like the used to between temples. To become friends with the Sheikah. But with Sheik and his unreadable face, how was Link supposed to figure out if Sheik was being obligated or doing this because he wanted too. He lay there for a long while, almost falling asleep. Then, he heard the lock of the bathroom click. He sat up, and felt unable to breathe.

Sheik stood in the doorway, still dripping wet. His long dirty blonde hair, sticking to his face and shoulders. His strong muscled arms, and perfectly sculpted planes of his chest were on full display. All leading down to each curve in his abdominal muscles, perfectly tight and toned. His skin tight outfits didn't over exaggerate, but the sight wasn't this good. The strong defined v shape, barely prominent on his hips, pointing down to his...towel. Link growled inwardly, feeling malice towards that piece of fabric. "My eyes are up here, Hero." Sheik said, smiling.

Link flushed a bright red "I wasn't-I mean...were you done? I would like to uh-bathe now!" Sheik stepped over to the side. The Hylian ran into the bathroom. Link pinned himself to the door, after he shut it behind him, with his heart beating erratically. What did Sheik think now? He had caught him unabashedly staring at his body! He hung his head, and sighed deeply "Maybe I can drown myself." he said darkly, but he knew even he didn't posses courage to that extent. He was going to have to live with the shame of Sheik thinking he was some kind of sick pervert! It wasn't his fault. Sheik was the one who came out wearing almost nothing. It was almost like he was begging him to look. And look Link did. It was so worth whatever Sheik thought about him now. He was going to commit that kind of beauty to memory.

_'So many ways to start a conversation, and you chose that?'_ Sheik thought to himself. He shook his head, as red tinted his cheeks again. The Hylian was definitely staring at him, but why? Sheik pulled on his pajamas, trying to rationalize this all in his head. He started brushing his long hair. Women threw themselves at the hero. He had his choice of many beautiful maidens to choose from. What made Sheik so special that the hero had stared so unabashedly at his half naked body? Maybe the Hero had never seen that much skin on another person? He seemed innocent enough. The natural Kokiri child in him, maybe. Teenage hormones, the most obvious of answers. With his long hair and lithe body, it wasn't too much of a stretch to suspect he was female. A lady once asked how he bound his breasts so tight. That was an awkward conversation. Yes it was definitely hormones. Link probably didn't even find men attractive. Maybe he was staring because he was confused, and blushed because he was embarrassed by all the showing skin. Yes, that was it.

His ears perked at the sound of the lock click. He looked over and froze. Link smiled sheepishly "Forgot my pajamas" he walked pointedly over to his pajamas on the bed, and quickly walked back to the bathroom. Sheik was thankful for his training, as he let out his breath. He was able to observe everything. His blonde hair framing those blue eyes and strong jaw. His strong looking arms, and back. Powerful legs that carried him with long smooth steps. The impeccable chest and his stomach. No abs, didn't heroes usually have incredible bodies? That just made him way cuter! Yes that whole dripping wet body was commited to Sheik's memory to stay forever. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Link walking in. So began the staring match again. Sheik closed his eyes, and shook his head "Enough of this, Hero. Can we talk? This is getting ridiculous!"

Link softened, as he looked into those nearly pleading red eyes. "Fine. What, how, when, why?"

Sheik smiled, right to the point. "Alright. I will explain everything." He said, finishing the braiding of his hair. "In the separate course of events, when the Demon King was successful in his treason; Impa took the then, young princess, and escaped on horseback. They took off to seek me. The princess sent me into hiding after she met you, seeing as her visions were coming to pass. As a Sheikah, I am bound and sworn to serve the royal family, in any way possible. So Zelda, for lack of a better phrase, bound her soul with mine in order to hide from the evil king. She instructed me to aid you in your quest. Once you saved the Sage of Spirit, it was only then, she could given you light arrows, so she 'revealed herself.' I was placed back into hiding, because the Demon King would learn of my existence, and would seek to kill me. You know the rest. When she sent you back, she did me as well. She felt guilty for stealing so many years from me. I asked her if I could keep my memories, so she wouldn't carry her burden alone." He paused, looking over at the Hero. Link's brows were furrowed in concentration."I asked the princess to meet you finally, and here we are."

Link was processing a lot. He wanted to profess his adoration for Sheik, but after the reveal, he was confused. Sure, Zelda was sweet, but she wasn't Sheik. But Sheik was just a persona she adapted, but now, not. He stared into those beautiful red eyes, and over every contour in his face. That beautiful, uncovered face. He memorized every shape and contour. Especially, those soft lips. Every time he saw Sheik during his quest, he wanted to know what he looked like. Especially after a passion fueled kiss.

"Hero?" Sheik asked, pulling Link from his thoughts.

"I'm not angry. I'm glad you are real. You were my guide, my savior. Losing seven years was a big deal. It was nice to have someone, a guy, to relate to. Especially since all the sages were female. Gorons don't count, you can't tell the difference between male and female! It was all so much. You find out she never ages, he tries to crush you, she forces you into an engagement, or promises you something good in a lewd manner. Don't get me started on the Shadow Temple!"

Sheik felt a mental wall crack, and started to laugh. Link felt his face flush "Shut up Sheik it's not funny!" he threw a pillow at him, that was easily deflected.

"Actually Hero, it is." Sheik said with a smug smile on his face.

"No it's not!" Link hurled himself at the laughing Sheikah, and looked down, seeing a pillow.

"This is why you never caught me. You're slow!" Sheik said, from the other side of the bed.

Link blushed and quickly struck, catching the younger boy's leg, and pulling the struggling boy towards him. "Slow huh?" Link climbed on top of the boy, pinning his wrists above his head, and crushing his weight down onto his hips.

Sheik was panting underneath him, but refused to give in to such a...provocative situation. "Yes Hero, slow"

"Oh really? You underneath me says something different"

"Too true." Sheik feigned submission, until Link loosened his grip. The lithe Sheikah quickly slipped underneath the Hylian, and wiggled through his legs. Quickly gaining balance on the bed, and put his foot in the small of the boys back, pushing down with all his weight.

"Well fu-"

"Watch your mouth, Hero!"

Link pouted into the pillow, but then got an idea. He started to bounce on the bed. He felt Sheik loose his balance, and quickly flipped over, grabbing the boy's leg, and pulling him down, and into his lap. They stared at each other. Blue eyes staring intensely into red. He leaned forward, and Sheik could feel the Hero's breathe on his face.

"What in the name of Hylia is going on here?" Zelda stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, eyes narrowed dangerously, She had been watching them fight, but didn't notice what was happening. Sheik was twitching his hands, like he was about to choke Link "You need separate rooms? Link going alone tomorrow?"

Sheik jumped down, and knelt in front of Zelda "Forgive us princess. We got into a testosterone fueled battle for dominance."

"Get up Sheik, and it's Zelda. Remember?"

Link laughed "Calm down Zelly. We just tried to prove who is faster."

"I don't care what it was! Unless it was a sleeping contest. I'm glad I came to check on you. Thank the Gods the rooms are sound proof! You two are being noisy, it's time for bed!" She massaged her head, and sighed deeply "Now, goodnight boys"

"Goodnight princess" the boys said in unison.

The princess turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. Not looking at either one of them, she said "This fight was pointless anyway. Sheik is obviously much faster." She closed the door behind her, and Sheik's laughter filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just wanted to thank all the nice readers and thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed. It means a lot knowing you all like it. Don't be afraid to review either. I'm nice I promise. **

**So here we are chapter 4. I think things are moving along nicely and I promise we are mere chapters away from some excitement! So enough of my yapping! Please enjoy.**

**Oh and again I don't own the Legend Of Zelda. **

Sheik`s laughter eventually died and he patted the bed. "I'm sorry Hero, please let's go to bed we have a big day tomorrow"

Link climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up "Knock of the Hero junk. My name is Link. I hate all these titles and formal crap."

"My apologies, Link."

"That's better."

They talked a little longer, eventually falling to sleep.

Link awoke fluttering his blue eyes, it was still dark so he assumed it was still the middle of the night. He was going to move until he felt an arm wrapped around his chest. He looked down and saw dirty blonde hair. He gasped "S-Sheik?" He cautiously moved the hair and saw the closed eyes of the Sheikah nuzzling into his chest. He looked so beautiful, all of the boys walls came down while he was sleeping. Now he was cuddling,into the blushing Hylian. Link didn't understand. He had never felt like this about anyone, well Saria, but she never aged so now she was his best friend. But Sheik, he was here and now in his arms. And he felt these strong urges the kind that made his pants tight, the urges that made him want to push the other boy down onto the bed and do unspeakable things to his body. He read the name of this feeling before. What was it...lust? Yeah that's it, but deep inside he felt it might be love. A deep unrequited love. For now, he would enjoy feeling the body wrapped around his. He ran his fingers through the boys long beautiful hair and quickly drifted back to sleep.

"Link wake up!" it was morning and Sheik was desperately trying to get the hero to wake. His only response was a groan, a dirty hand gesture, and a Hero rolling over. He sighed, how could the fate of Hyrule rest on such a lazy boy? There he was snoring into a pillow. Well, at least he was adorable doing it. He quickly got an idea. He pulled his cowl down (having dressed in his normal attire) leaned down to an ear on the sleeping boy and whispered threateningly "If you do not awake hero, I will pour very cold water on your head!"

Link groaned and sat up knowing the Sheikah wasn't joking. He groggily looked over at Sheik and pouted. His hair was tied up and the cowl was on. Good thing he commited his face to memory

"Welcome to the world of the living, Hero. You need-" He was cut off

"Link"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Link, not hero Sheik"

"Oh yes my apologies Link. Now you need to dress so we can meet with the princess for breakfast in her study."

Link groaned and stretched "Oh yeah and talk about the task for today."

He grabbed his outfit and headed into the bathroom to dress. He had never been a morning person, hated them actually. Today was different, he could get used to waking up to the face, covered or not every morning. Especially after the mid-night cuddling.

He dressed quickly and walked out seeing Sheik in his usual leaning against a wall pose.

"Ready, Link?"

"Mhm."

"I'll lead the way."

Sheik pulled himself off the wall. He led the way to the princesses study. He sighed inwardly. If Link knew he definitely wasn't showing it. Praise the Gods. What had come over him? Why did he feel a strong desire to compromise everything and cuddle with Link. He couldn't dwell on it as they came upon the door to the study. Sheik knocked and walked in

"Ahh! Hello boys! Link how strange to see you so early in the morning. The Kokiri told me you were a late riser. And you're on time!" Zelda had a huge smile on her face. Link shot her a look and she looked down fiddling with her hair. It was wore in a braid wrapped like a crown around her head.

Link huffed placing himself in a seat around the table with food on it.

"The her...Link was quite comfortable this morning. He's mad that I threatened to pour cold water on him." Sheik said quietly as he sat down.

Zelda covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Impa joined in "I seem to recall a certain red-eyed boy I had to actually pour water on a few times. Nice not to be on the receiving end, huh nephew?"

Sheik sank into his chair and covered his face more with his hair as he blushed. Everyone was laughing.

Zelda was pouring tea for everyone as she talked about the days task. "Like I said last night, people are getting afraid stalchildren and wolfos and other monsters just appearing! I think it may be residual energy from the crossed time lines. The sages say the seal is strong, so that isn't a factor. I just need some reconnaissance. You two are strong. Gauge how tough they are and see if I can send A few people or a lot of the Royal Guard out to dispatch the Monsters." She took a sip of tea and sighed deeply "I feel so bad sending you, but you two are the strongest warriors I know. If anyone could handle say, an extraordinarily temperamental monster it's you guys."

The rest of breakfast consisted of small talk. Zelda told Link she had contacted Termina and was planning a "diplomatic visit" soon. Really it was so she could see it and establish trade relations. She wanted Link to tell her everything about it.

"Alright boys! Your horses are saddled up. So equip yourselves and head to the stables." Zelda said as breakfast ended and she smiled at the boys "Come back in time to report, clean, dress, and attend the ball. Boys, please be safe" She hugged them both tightly. Then shooed them out the door.

Sheik led the way back to the bedroom so they could equip for the journey. They entered and Link went to his side and grabbed his sword (he no longer could weild the master sword so the Gorons made him a strong sturdy Sword that was almost identical to It) and his shield and strapped them on his back. He rummaged through a small pack and pulled out things he didn't need his fairy ocarina, the stones for Farores Wind and Nayrus love, and what not. As he pulled them out they were miniature and grew quickly to normal size. Sheik looked on in amazement "I always wondered..." Link smiled at him "Where I kept it all? Everyone always does. I'm not sure where I got it. I've always had it. I like to think it was a gift from my mother." He trailed off at the end as he watched Sheik slipped daggers in between the bandages on his body. He was looking to change the subject, and saw Sheik tying a sword to his back "Where did that come from?" He didn't remember the Sheikah ever carrying a sword.

"Hmm? This?" Sheik pointed to his sword. At the nod he continued

"A gift, from my Aunt. For flawlessly performing my duties to the Royal family, and Aiding in the quest to save Hyrule."

They made their way to the stables. Link ran over to his faithful horse, Epona "Hey girl. Don't you look beautiful and spoiled." He ran his hands over her newly braided hair. He reached in his pack and pulled out a carrot, waving it temptingly in her face "Not to pampered to go on a journey I hope." The horse still watching the carrot clopped her hooves quickly. He laughed, gave her the treat, and climbed into the saddle, gripping tight to the reins. He walked the horse outside and waited for Sheik.

He watched Sheik ride out On a beautiful horse. Grey with midnight black hair. The horse looked made for him. "Wow Sheik, she's beautiful!"

"He, Link. I would assume a forest child would know the difference." He chuckled as Link blushed

"I know the difference! I wasn't exactly looking between his legs. Plus, normal people usually ride mares!"

"When have you ever known me to be normal, Link? " He rode passed Link and tweaked his nose. He was adorable when he got huffy. "For goddess sake, I spent seven years as a teenage girl." He stopped and immediately regretted the statement as a wicked grin spread across Link`s face. "You did. Must have spent many a night pining for a mans touch during those awkward years, huh?"

Sheik blushed "Catch me and find out Hero!" He called back already spurring his horse into a run. Link had no idea how close to the truth, he really was.


	5. 20 questions

**A/N Wow I'm going to feel bad if life happens and I stop updating so frequently! But Let's not think about that. Just enjoy the first chapter I thought of a title for. Yay! **

Sheik managed to talk his way out of that last question and they started a game of 20 questions. The monsters they encountered were really weak and after a quick scan of the horizon by Lon Lon Ranch, they almost seemed to materialize out of nowhere. This was disconcerting. Monsters appearing out of nowhere and Stalchildren during the day was just plain weird.

"Ok, my turn" said Link as he knocked an arrow and aimed at a wolfos on the distance "Sheik, Sheikah, not much variation, why?" He released the arrow and the monster disappeared in flames.

"Well, to be honest I have no real name. My father died before I was born, my mother in child birth. Sheikah children are named after the parents lay eyes on the child. My parents never saw me."

"Well your aunt, couldn't Impa have-" Link Was cut off

"Tradition Link. My Aunt won't break tradition. That's why she refers to me as nephew"

"Oh I thought she was uptight about formalities."

Sheik couldn't help but laugh "Hyrulians don't understand unnamed children so Zelda was told my name is Sheik. Actually, she met me right before you came sneaking in past those lazy guards that day"

Link smiled he remembered that day. He had met Malon and her lazy dad Talon. He snuck past all the royal guards and met Zelda and then Impa. "Were you actually there?"

"Of course! I was learning to protect the princess I would never have left her alone. One false move I wouldn't have hesitated to slit your throat."

Link gulped. This boy was not one to take his duties lightly "Y-Your turn, Sheik" Sheik flung a dagger into the neck of an unsuspecting monster "How old are you?"

Link laughed at the basic question "18, you"

Sheik could believe it, the hero was older than him, but still so childish. Everyone was older than him, even the princess, but he had more grace then all of them "16."

"Your turn again, young one."

Sheik flushed "Two years doesn't give you permission to treat me as a subordinate, Hero"

"I know let's start heading back. Your cute when you get worked up by the way." Link turned Epona to head back to the castle.

Sheik was,shocked. Did the hero just say he was cute. He wasn't even going to go into the different ways Link could `work him up.` He set his horse to a canter to catch up to Link. "What about your name? Makes me think of, chain links."

Link looked hurt, his eyes glassing over. Sheik began to panic "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it. I didn't mean to insult you." he reached out and grabbed the boys hand. Link squeezed the hand in his and didn't let go "No it's not that. The Great Deku Tree told me the story. I just remembered he's gone. I should visit sprout sometime."

Sheik was trying desperately to focus, but Link`s hand in his made him feel warm and lightheaded.

Link continued "At the height of the war my mother was severely injured and found shelter in the Kokiri forest. It was strange most Hylians can't even enter the forest. The Deku Tree granted an audience to the peculiar human with a child in her arms. She begged the tree to watch her child. She wasn't long for this world. She asked him to keep the child safe in his forest. She died right after he agreed and he never learned my name. He said he felt like I was a child of destiny a Link to the future peace of Hyrule. Get it?"

They dropped their horses off at the stables much to Sheik`s dismay. They had held hand the entire way there and never spoke a word about it. Now his hand felt empty.

They met with Zelda in her study. She seemed engrossed in a book. It took a small cough from Link for her to look up "Oh! You are back, and unharmed! Thank Hylia!" She pulled them both into a tight hug. They told her about the extremely weak monsters that seemed to appear out of thin air. This supported her residual energy theory. "I will send a few of the lower ranking officers to see if they can catch them while they find them. If that makes sense." She smiled brightly and went back to sit at her desk "Well my top seamstress Lilly is waiting to fit your outfits so wash up and get dressed. Oh wait, Nathaniel?"

The boy could rival a Sheikah the way he appeared out of thin air in a bow "Yes princess"

"Lead Link to his room I have matters to discuss with Sheik"

"Yes princess." he turned on his heel to face Link "Allow Me to escort you sir."

Zelda waited until she could no longer hear their voices as she leaned on her hands. Once she heard silence she gazed at Sheik "Well?"

Sheik pulled his cowl down to feel cool air on his face. He gave her a questioning glance "Well, what?"

She nearly fell out of her chair. "How are things going? I gave you a private room. Things looked serious, I almost felt I should have knocked! You had all morning together. Have you professed your love?"

Sheik blushed "well no. Not exactly."

"No!" Zelda read his face wrong "Did you two...fornicate?"

Sheik couldnt turn any redder "No! Gods Zelda no! I couldn't ...I wouldn't." he was getting flustered and tongue tied by the minute

Zelda giggled "Calm down! Sheik deep breathes I just assumed! I'm sorry!"

Sheik wanted to drop dead. Zelda was like a sister to him, but this was personal. Way personal "No confession yet Zelda, but small actions. Like hand holding, awkward blushing, and well we absentmindedly cuddled last night."

Zelda sighed "it's a step, but Link has an adventurous heart. He won't stay here long. After tonight there will be nothing holding him down. You need to confess tonight! Build a foundation to grow upon so for his next journey you can go with him."

Sheik bowed "I promise, tonight. After the ball."

"Don't bow to me Sheik. You're my friend, my equal." Zelda walked over and hugged him tightly "You are more than a bodyguard Sheik. You are like my little brother. Now go save Link. He's grown since Lilly last measured him so I'm pretty sure he has a pair of shears in his face!"

Sheik could hear Zelda`s laughter as he walked out of her study.


	6. The Ball

**A/N warning warning the following chapter will contain sweet boys kissing and getting a little hot at the end of this chapter! If that's not your thing why are you reading this so far? I'm trying to Be sensitive to people by giving a warning though. Anyways enjoy the next chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it! **

"You move again hero, you aren't going to like where the next pin goes. You will say more than ow" Lilly the top seamstress said. She was tough on the outside, rumor said there was a soft spot in her. Link hadn't found that spot yet. "You sent me your measurements last year, because you grew again and needed a new tunic! I can't believe again you've grown!" Her mouth was muffled from pins in her mouth to pin back fabric to rip the seams of the hems.

The door opened and Sheik felt his breath catch and his heart stop. There stood Link in a beautiful forest green button up shirt tucked into a pair of tight black pants that flared out right before being tucked into ankle high leather boots. The most gorgeous of all was his hair, it was tucked back into a pony tail. Everything Sheik was thinking completely went out the window

-Flashback-

_Sheik left Zelda to her laughter and decided to take a short walk to think. Zelda and her optimism was cute. She believed he would confess, Link would profess his love, and they would have lived happily ever after. Pft! Sheik knew how he felt, but not Link. What if he was horrified at the thought. There were still things that proved otherwise: hand holding, awkward blushing, and the body staring. But how could he know if those were signs of the Heros affection. Ah ha! A perfect solution if Link got swept up in a beautiful royal girl tonight, he would keep his mouth shut. But if he didn't, Sheik would summon every ounce of courage, pray to every Goddess, and confess his love. Hoping he felt the same or was willing to try. Oh anything was better Than no I hate you or I never want to see you again._

-end flashback-

Link looked at Sheik and grinned his face turning pink."Ow!"

"Stop moving Hero! You better be glad I thought ahead and hemmed instead of cut. I didn't because I, am a genious" Lilly sighed and straightened up. Her green eyes followed what Link was staring at. "Well don't just stand there with your mouth open Sheik, go get dressed" she huffed something about boys as she tied her brown hair out of her eyes.

After Sheik finished dressing Lilly was circling the poor Hero who stood rigid, almost afraid to breathe. "Perfect!" She finally said. She turned her gaze on Sheik and he gulped. She started in "Always so sloppy! Can't you tie these neater?" He was in an exact copy of the outfit he wore the night before. "Are you losing weight or shrinking?" she was jerking Sheik this way and that tucking in loose fabric and tying the wraps around them.

Link was trying, and failing to hold in his laughter as he saw the uncovered face of the Sheikah, an extremely panicked expression on his face. Until Lilly stopped "ugh I've done all I can. You" she turned on Link with a pair or shears pointed dangerously at him "Stop growing or I'm taking body parts to make you fit! And you!" She turned on Sheik in the same threatening pose "Stop shrinking or I'm going to force feed you directly through your stomach!" She tuned on her heels and left in a huff.

"That woman gets more and more terrifying." Link flopped into the bed as Sheik started to braid his hair. "Hey, uhm Sheik, can I still ask questions?"

"Well you just asked me one Link" Sheik laughed "If you mean another one then yes."

"Why are...what's with, I-I mean, why are all your outfits skin tight?" Link blushed brightly.

"Hmm they don't feel tight. It's more like form fitting. Not restrictive at all. To be frank, it feels like being naked."

They started walking towards the ballroom. Link was trying to wrap his head around what he heard, and keep it clean. Sheik interrupted his thoughts "If you are done imagining me naked hero.."

"I wasn't!" Link stuttered out before they pushed open the double doors. The ballroom was brightly lit up in various, most likely magical, lights. Already nobles were bouncing around and rubbing elbows. To the right Zelda was sitting on a raised platform. She saw them and waved them over. The boys kneeled and presented themselves and she signaled them to stand. "Ok boys, I expect you to dance, and rub elbows with the Royals. Especially you Link, your title alone can help cement relationships with some of the out of town noblemen. Please have fun! Oh and Link it would be good if we wrapped up the dance with you and I dancing. Appearances or whatever." she waved them off with a smile on her face.

The band in the corner struck up a lively tune and all Link saw was a sea of red and purple as he was grabbed onto the dance floor. The girl forced his hand onto her hip and moved them to the beat.

"Hello Nabooru." He smiled at the Gerudo Queen of the desert.

"Mmm hello yourself tall, pale, and blonde. Why don't we blow this lame ball and you help father a daughter?"

Link blushed deep red "Uhm no. I, uh don't think I am ready for, uh, all that!"

"You adorable little virgin. No wonder you're so cute"

Sheik was approached by the Queen of Zoras Domain "Even with an uncovered face I still recognize you. I never had the chance to formally thank you. Honor me with a dance?"

He bowed deeply to the Queen "Honor is mine"

As they danced he was surprised at how lithe she was on her feet. Also how grown up and dignified she seemed. She had grown up from the entitled brat and grown into a strong leader. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised to see his Aunt.

"Excuse me Queen, may I speak with my nephew?"

"Of course. Sheik you owe me a dance."

Ruto walked of to find another dance partner and Impa pulled him off to the side. "Nephew I need you to keep an eye on the princess. I am not feeling so well, and she has instructed me to lay down."

He looked her over "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I believe it is residual energy inside the temple. I have been neglecting my sage duties so I'm sure it's just some negative energy. I will rest tonight and do a full cleansing tomorrow."

He nodded knowing there was no use arguing "Yes ma'am she won't leave my sight."

"Good job nephew! You are doing are ancestors proud."

He swelled full of pride as he walked back to the dance floor.

Link finally managed to break away from all the hordes of women wanting to dance with him. He was taking a drink and saw Sheik walking up.

"Hey Sheik!"

"Link, you look like you've ran from Lon Lon."

"All this dancing. Makes me glad Saria taught me when we were younger."

Sheik laughed. He wasn't about to tell him about the awkward dancing lessons with his Aunt. He changed to an even more embarrassing topic

"Any royal girl caught your eye?"

Link started laughing "As if. After my luck, I've never really been into girls..." He caught himself and his eyes grew wide "I mean I haven't really..."

Sheik covered his mouth and looked into his eyes "Neither am I."

They didn't see each other for the rest of the ball. It ended with a final dance between Zelda and Link and everyone else joining in.

Attendants started coming in, leading the inebriated nobles to their rooms. (Is that all they do party and drink? yes!) Sheik and Link decided it was time to head to their room, but not before Sheik caught Zelda giving him a pointed look. One that said "don't miss your chance"

They went into their room and Link flopped onto the bed "If I never dance again it will be too soon!"

Sheik laughed beginning to undo his wraps on his left arm. "There are many more balls to come, Link. Maybe not soon, but being the Hero means the invitations will pour in.

"And I will ignore them like all the others, unless they are from Zelda."

They began to undress in comfortable silence. Sheik working slowly on his other wrap and chucking his boots, Link down to a plain white shirt and his boots flung somewhere in the room.

"Link, I-I have to tell you something. I'm not sure...I don't know how to start."

Link walked over and put his hands on Sheik`s shoulders, turning him around.

"We are like, best friends. Unless you are going to tell me you aren't real...you can tell me anything."

Sheik looked into those deep blue eyes. If only it really was that easy. He decided to throw caution to the wind. He flung himself into the Hylians arms and pushed their lips together.

He couldn't believe what he just did. He pulled back and saw a strange look in the Heros eye. "I'm, I'm so sorry I should go" Sheik wanted to die in embarassment. A pair of hands kept him in place. He looked at the hero who had three words "I wasn't done" and he pulled Sheik back into a kiss.

Sheik felt like electricity was rippling through his body. His heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest. He felt the Hylians tongue probing gently at his bottom lip, and he surrendered his mouth. The Hero was dominating his entire mouth and he was loving every moment. He slipped his hands up the Heros shirt and roamed his hands all over his supple, soft, skin.

Link broke off the kiss, panting for breathe. He looked over at the Sheikah , who was red faced and gasping for breath.

"I've wanted to do that since the Fire Temple."

Sheik smiled "So you know what I wanted to say?"

Link nodded "I've wanted you since I woke up in the Temple of Time and saw you standing there. You were always on my mind. I would always wonder when I would see you again. I wanted to finish as quickly as I could so I could see my ruby eyed guide and learn a new song. I thought after the reveal that I loved Zelda, but it wasn't the same. That why this, you, was such a surprise. My feelings weren't misplaced. It's you I loved, you I have always loved, Sheik."

Sheik didn't know what to say. This all happened so fast. He expected rejection or unrequited feelings. Not this, not being held in the heros arms. His Hero.

"I love you also Link."

Their lips met again, and now nothing, was going to stop them.


	7. Sweet Lemon

**A/N for those of you who don't want to see a lemon between 2 guys, but like my story just go ahead and wait for the next chapter. For those who do I put a lot of work and thought into this. I hope it works out flawlessly and makes you feel hot and nosebleed uncontrollably! **

Link wrapped his arms around Sheik and pulled him close as their kiss became more passion filled. Tongues tasting, hands roaming, and hearts pounding. The hero let his hands drop lower, to cup onto the younger boys thighs. He pulled him up into his arms, effortlessly. Sheik moaned into his mouth wrapping his legs around the hero as he walked them over to the bed, laying Sheik onto the bed. Link broke the kiss and stared at the beautiful red eyed boy who was laying underneath him. He reached a hand up and cupped the boys cheek, rubbing his thumb across the tanned skin.

"Do you...want to?" Link asked cautiously. Of course both of them were feeling very tight in their jeans, but this was a big step. One to be thought about carefully instead of being over come with lust.

"Yes, Link I do. More than anything." Sheik said nuzzling into his heros hand. He wasn't completely naive, he knew exactly how this was going to happen. He had met Link when his mind was still child like, so while he was away...did he know?

Link crawled back, straddling a leg as he began to pull off his shirt and undo his hair, letting his blonde hair fall into a usually messy pile of face framing smiled watching Sheik roll his exoskeleton looking material down just to his hips after expertly unwinding the satin wraps around his chest. They each took a little bit to stare at one another. Eyes drinking in the sight of bare flesh, unabashedly now.

Link couldn't believe how gorgeous Sheik was. He crawled back up to the younger boys face and began kissing him again. Deeply sucking on his lips and tongue loving each whine and moan he was hearing. He began trailing kisses down the tanned jaw, nipping at his ears, and neck. Drawing gasps and moans out of the normally quiet Sheik. Link continued his trail of kisses down to the boys shoulders as one hand roamed across the boys chest to feel each ripple in his sculpted muscles. He stopped and looked up at Sheik who was a panting mess. Link wanted to memorize every last detail about him before he went back down kissing along the boys chest. He saw the younger blondes nipple and tentatively flicked his tongue over it. He felt Sheik arch his back under him. This was a good sign and decidee to take the nub into his mouth flicking his tongue across it and nipping with his teeth. He felt the boy arching and writhing underneath him as he used his other hand to rub and pinch on the other nub. He moved to switch sides and felt something hard against his leg and he smiled. He rubbed his leg up against the boys arousal causing the boy to throw his head back in rapture. The hero grabbed on to the fabric against the boys hips pulling it down slowly. He stopped and fumbled with the wraps around his thighs. Once he got the outfit down to his knees and kissed and caressed on the boys thighs before finally pulling the whole thing off and throwing it across the room. His eyes roamed over every inch of this boy now, in his underwear. Before Link could move he had a very aroused Sheik hovering over him.

"Still too slow, Hero." Sheik said before hungrily devouring the older boys neck and ears hearing feedback in delicious moans and grunts. He moved his hands down to undo the belt and then button of the jeans of Link`s pants. He began sucking on the older males nipples and felt him lift his hips to pull the constrictive fabric off. Sheik helped him remove his pants and casually tossed them aside. He looked over the boys body, but it wasn't enough and began to pull off the underwear the hero was wearing. Link blushed and covered himself as Sheik threw the fabric across the room. He grabbed the heros hands.

"Don't do that. I want to see all of you, Link please?"

The hero slowly moved his hands and Sheik suppressed a gasp. The hero was a bit bigger than himself and he was gorgeous. He ran his hands up and down the heros toned legs and thighs. He summoned up his courage and brushed his hands against older males arousal, eliciting a gasp from him. Sheik chuckled and bent down to encase the heros length in his mouth.

Link felt his whole body seize up. He never expected this to happen. His most private and sensitive areas were currently being worked into ecstasy by the ministrations of the younger boy. His body finally relaxed and he began mewling and writhing. He started playing with the boys hair who was bobbing his head at a steady pace his hand rubbing the parts that weren't in his mouth. Link felt a heat starting in his stomach and spreading to his groin. Sheik was really good at this, his tongue swirling around the head and teasing the slit of his erection. Link felt his toes curl and he moved his hands to the bed sheets balling the fabric in his hands. Then something hit as Link threw his head back in ecstasy and bucked his hips into the other boys mouth and hand. He was thrown into rapture by a flash of blinding white that shook him down to the core. He wasn't stupid, he knew that was, but where was it. He looked down and saw Sheik licking his lips.

"Y-you swallowed it?" Link asked while grimacing

"Yeah it wasn't bad you taste good. It only seemed natural. You were hard and the skin was soft, I wanted to. Come here." He crawled up to the heros mouth and clamped his mouth over it sliding his tongue over his letting the hero taste himself.

After a few minutes Link grabbed the boys shoulders and flipped him over straddling his hips.

"What was that about slow, Sheik?" He laughed "You want to keep going or do you want me to Uhm...well"

"Reciprocate?"

"Yeah. Reciprocate."

Sheik thought about staring into beautiful blue eyes "Keep going. I want to be as close as possible to you."

Link climbed off his hips staring into those red eyes. "In my travels, I have come across different placea where people of the same gender together is almost normal, and people talk. I heard a few things here and there." Link blushed "it...works alone so I assume it will together" he climbed off the bed and walked over to his pack digging around in it. Sheik propped himself on his elbows watching Link curiously.

"Here it is." The hero walked over with a bottle in his hand.

"what is It?" Sheik eyed the bottle curiously.

"Here me out. It's perfectly safe it will cut down the friction and help it hurt less." He passed Sheik the bottle, who uncorked it and sniffed it. A lovely strawberry smell filling his nostrils.

"It's a scented oil." Link said with a smile

"I trust you Link, but if I get sick I will ruin your life, permanently."

"Deal, oh and if it-hurts. Tell me."

Sheik nodded and lay back onto the pillows. Link took and opened bottle and dipped his fingers into it and rubbed some onto the younger boys entrance

"By the Gods, Link that's cold!" hissed Sheik.

The hero smiled apologetically before he gently pushed a finger into Sheik, who gasped and tensed at the intrusion. Tight fullness with a hint of pain is how he felt. Now he understood and was grateful for the oil. He looked down and saw blue Eyes staring at him. Link wasn't moving, he was hardly breathing until Sheik gave him an okay. Sheik nodded for him to continue. Link worked his finger in and out of Sheik who slowly began to relax. Link worked in another finger to stretch the boy out who was now moaning gently. After a few minutes Sheik began to plead.

"Link, I need you please!"

The hero eyed the boy and began chuckling. Apparently love makes people act out of character. He rubbed A generous amount of oil on his returned erection. He then corked the bottle and put it on the night stand before positioning himself between the younger boys legs. They stared into each others eyes and shared a moment of knowing before Link pushed into Sheik. Sheik groaned loudly and wrapped his arms tightly around Link as every muscle in his body clenched up

"By the Gods Sheik relax your hurting and squeezing me!"

"Well Excuse Me, Hero! This is my first time! It hurts! I don't know if this was a good idea!"

"I have an idea. You trust me?"

Sheik gave a curt nod. Link roughly slammed into Sheik who opened him mouth to yell at the hero, but he hit something deep inside causing him to moan loudly and shudder in rapture. Neither of them moved as they looked at one another, panting heavily. Sheik was adjusting to to the tight fullness and dull pain he was feeling, and finally spoke

"That was uncalled for and unnecessarily rough! But-" Sheik felt his cheeks burning "do that again and it won't be that bad."

Link chucked and kissed the blonde underneath him and began slowly thrusting into him. He felt the boy wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He wrapped His own arm around the boy and braced him as he continued his thrusting. Ecstasy was rippling through every muscle in his body. Enjoying every moan the boy let out thrusting faster and striking his sweet spot. He pulled the younger boy even closer as if trying to join them together. The air getting hot, it was harder to breathe.

"S-Sheik I-I can't hold on much longer." He panted in between his groans

Sheik nodded "I feel it too" He leaned his head over and seductively whispered to Link "Harder, please."

Link didn't need telling twice and began to pound into the boy underneath him striking into his sweet spot without conviction. Sheik felt his breathing become erratic and started moaning incoherently into the heros shoulder, before he felt it. An electric ripple crawled down his spine as he threw his head back in rapture screaming in sweet ecstasy as his seed was spilled between their stomachs.

Link felt Sheiks orgasm clench down onto his erection and moaned loudly as his orgasm was milked right out of him. With a breath he collapsed onto the younger boys chest, who was playing with his sweaty blonde tresses.

"Link" Sheik panted watching two blue eyes look up at him "That was amazing!"

Link flashed a heart stopping smile "you are the amazing one. wow!"

"Let's bathe together before bed."

After the bath they climbed into bed. Link wrapped his arms around the boy who was cuddled into his chest, burying his face into damp blonde hair.

"I love you Sheik."

"I love you Link" Sheik smiled happily "Goodnight Hero"

"Goodnight Sheikah with no name"

They shared a small laugh before both of them drifted peacefully to sleep.


	8. Burning down

**A/N So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I sort of lost the will to write. But I'm back and here's another chapter for you all. **

Sheik awoke at first sunlight as usual. He had done it ever since he started his training, at the tender age of five (after many mornings of his Aunt pouring cold water on his head) He went to move until he noticed he was entangled in a pair of arms and legs. He looked over his shoulder and saw a messy pile of blonde hair. It was the hero, Link. He suddenly remembered the events of last night. They had made love. Sealed the bond between them. They were lovers, in a relationship. He didn't even bother to fight the smile on his face, as he snuggled back into Link's arms. The happiness was short lived.

He flinched and sat up quickly when the door was flung open. Standing there was a very worried and frazzled looking Zelda. Stress was marring her beautiful features, she looked as if she hadn't slept. She ran over to them

"Sheik! Link!" she began shaking the hero awake. "Come quickly! It's Impa, she isn't well"

Sheik felt his blood run cold and panic began to set in

"What's wrong?" He asked as modesty be damned and he got up scrambling to throw clothes on

Zelda bit her lip nervously. "Just come on! Not to ruin the serious nature of my visit, but congratulations on your new relationship. Also I told you so!" She rushed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Sheik was fully dressed and saw Link scrambling to put his clothes on. Link looked over at Sheik with concern on his face "I hope she's alright. Are you ok?"

Sheik closed his eyes and straightened out his back putting his cowl over his face. "I'll be fine."

Link nodded and followed Sheik as they rushed out of their room and headed to Impa's room. They made it in record time. Link decided it might be best if he waited outside and to give them some space

Sheik opened the door, and saw Zelda tenderly holding her nurse maids hand. Impa saw him enter

"Nephew come in, please I'm not dying." Impa said. She called a little louder "You too hero!" She watched Link gingerly enter the room "You are practically my family now seeing as you took my nephews purity!" She laughed seeing Link blush from his cheeks to his ears.

Sheik grabbed her other hand and looked at his Aunt. She was a Sheikah and showed nothing wrong on the outside, but he could tell inside she wanted to cry, scream, and curse in pain. What was hurting her so deeply?

"Hero, nephew. I need you to check out the Shadow Temple." Impa started.

Link felt his blood run cold. He never, ever, under any circumstances, was going back into that temple. He promised himself that after he left that Goddesses forsake place!

"Something" she continued "is causing me physical pain, and I fear it is something greater than residual energy"

"I sent the other sages home last night to check their temples" Zelda said. Immediately a blue stone on her neck began to glow, and she pulled it off looking into it "Saria, what is it?"

Saria's voice rang out from the stone "Everything is alright here. No monsters, no evil energy, nothing."

"Good that means sprout is unaffected and holding the barrier up around the children just fine. Inform me if anything changes, and please stay safe"

"You got it, your majesty."

Zelda sighed in relief tying the necklace back around her neck. "Whatever it is hasn't spread to the forest, and the children are safe."

As if on cue Nathaniel, Zelda's personal attendant, came rushing in bowing profusely "Pardon the intru-" he was cut off and a heavily bleeding soldier came in behind him.

"Princess, the entire battalion was destroyed. I barely made it out alive. The monsters are much stronger than anticipated. I-I fear for the people in Kakariko" he slumped over in extreme pain.

Zelda stood completely rigid "Take him to the infirmary immediately" She watched Nathaniel struggle to carry the soldier on,his shoulder. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "This is much worse than I thought."

The whole room was in panic but no one knew what to say.

"I'm leaving right now!" Sheik broke the silence

"Sheik no the entire battalion of soldiers was slain. You can't rush in without a plan!" Zelda said

"Plans be damned. The people in Kakariko love and trust the Sheikah. I don't want to betray that. Kakariko is also too close to the castle for my liking"

Zelda couldn't argue his logic, it was very close and the people were in danger. "Send the people to Castle Town for protection. Inside these walls they will be safe. Link go with Sheik. Once the people are safe, hopefully the soldier will make it and can give us something to go off. You two come back here and we make a plan. May the Goddesses watch over you two."

It was a blur. The boys packed, grabbed their horses and set off for Kakariko. As they got closer Sheik felt his heart drop as dark filled smoke rose from where the village should be. They made it there and all the villagers were outside the gate. They climbed off their horses, and Sheik fought the urge to fall to his knees.

Here it was, his home on fire, again. Something was unsettling. There were no monsters, no shadows, nothing. He asked the villagers if they knew what happened but they all seemed oblivious. Thank the Gods no one was hurt

"The Princess has extended her hand to aid you all. Head to castle town. You will be safe within the walls of the castle."

They had nothing to grab, everything was burning. They gave Sheik their thanks and turned to leave. Link offered no words, he couldn't imagine how Sheik felt watching Kakariko burn down, again. This was strangely familiar. It was the moments before the Shadow Temple all over again.

As the last of the villagers were gone Sheik walked over to Link, who wordlessly put his arms around him. They stood there silently embracing one another as the village burned down behind them. And as if the Goddesses themselves needed to weep, the sky opened and the rain fell.

"Come on Sheik. Let's go get a plan together. I promise you this, we find out who did this, I will personally shove my sword in their throat." They got back on their horses to head back to the Castle.

"Not if I find them first Link, I will make them suffer."


	9. Evil Revealed

**A/N) I want to take a moment to thank my great support team for staying on my butt for this story. You guys are so great and definitely give me the will and drive to finish this story.**

**Anyways things are getting down to the wire. Time is ticking and our bad guy is about to be revealed! Is it bad I get excited writing this even though I know what's going to happen? **

Sheik and Link made it back to the castle. Hyrule field was eerily quiet and devoid of life. Just the way it was before this all happened, but the smoldering of Kakariko Village behind them, told a different story.

They reported to Zelda who was still by Impa's side. Impa and Zelda took the news as hard as Sheik had, but no one was hurt and that was good news. It would have been devastating for Zelda to hear she failed her subjects, and Sheik and Impa would have failed the one group of people who respected, and revered the sheikah race.

"Worry not Princess, the people of the village are strong. They will pick up the pieces and rebuild to be better than ever." Impa said offering Zelda a soft smile. In only a few hours she already looked pale, and sickly. Sheik hated seeing his Aunt looking so weak.

"Your right Impa they have before. Oh boys" Zelda looked over to the boys. Sheik had his head lying on Link's chest who had an arm wrapped around him. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked, despite the circumstances. She continued "The other sages have contacted me. The forest and desert are untouched. Death mountain has rather strong monsters but are doing well against them, Zoras domain has an attack every once and awhile but the temple is empty. My only fear is the Shadow temple, considering Impa's condition."

There was a knock on the door that drew everyone out of their thoughts.

"Enter!" Zelda said

A very beautiful young girl entered. She had long blue hair that reached down to her waist and a set of bangs framing her big blue eyes. She wore a white lab coat, Link thought there could be no way she was a doctor. She was probably no older than him.

"Doctor. How is the patient?" Zelda asked, worry coating her question

"He's gonna make a full recovery the lucky scoundrel. Most the blood on `im wasn't his. He had quite a belly wound but I sewed him up best I could. Couple a days of some red potion he will be good as new. Might have to ask dem kids in the forest for more fairies. I see this gettin ugly" the doctor replied. Her rough accent and voice did not go with her sweet appearance "Alright you." She turned to face Impa "Time for another dose. Now either take it nice or I will tie you down to force feed you. Oh and no more of dem fancy Sheikah secrets eh?" She pulled a bottle of red potion out of her pocket.

Link had a potion or a few hundred during the course of his travels, and knew that stuff was vile. Beyond vile, of course it cured exhaustion and healed wounds, but it was so hard to swallow. He didn't blame Impa for refusing.

"Doctor is your patient able to see people?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, but keep it short and simple. His name is Nicholas by the way." the doctor was currently struggling to give Impa the potion.

"Impa I order you to take that potion and get some rest. Boys come with me."

Impa sighed Zelda had her cornered. She couldn't refuse the order, and with a face took the bottle of potion from the doctor.

The boys were following Zelda to the infirmary to see what information the soldier could offer. Maybe even have an idea of what or who was behind the recent tragedies.

"Zelda I don't see why you keep that Doctor around here. She has a mouth and an attitude. She's completely disrespectful to you." Sheik said

"Sheik, Merit happens to be the best Doctor in Hyrule. To be honest, I like the way she works. I don't get special treatment because I'm royal. I'm just another patient" She pushed the door open to the infirmary.

It was a normal, all white, sterile smelling infirmary. There was a man lying in one of the beds and they walked over.

"Lieutenant Nicholas. I'm Zelda, thank you for your service to Hyrule. How are you?"

"Just fine your Majesty. I would get up and bow, but in my current state..." He trailed off

"No need, and please it's Zelda. These two with me are going to investigate the attack. This is Link and Sheik. Could you tell us everything you can recall."

"It all happened so fast ma'am but I'll try"

"That's all I can ask for"

"Well we all loaded up and began a search around Hyrule field. We encountered weaker monsters here and there, but they weren't a problem. That was until we were coming down from death mountain. There by the cavern, the tektites were brutal. Stronger than we've ever encountered before. We lost one man to them. A good friend of mine too, but I digress. We stopped to get a drink in Kakariko, and all seemed well and fine. We went to leave to search around the opening of The Zoras Domain, but never even got across the water. We were attacked by all manner of creatures, ones I've never even seen before. Big ugly creatures like ogres, ones even in head to toe armor. My commander told me to flee and report back to you immediately. I feel like such a coward."

Zelda put her hand on his shoulder "You followed orders and performed them admirably. I promise those soldiers families will be taken care of and their memories honored. I assume the battle was were you obtained that wound."

Nicholas shook his head "No ma'am. As I was running I caught a glimpse of a something in the corner of my eye. I stopped to look around and saw nothing. Not until I turned around. Black as shadows he was with burning red demon eyes. He stabbed me in the gut and told me to tell the princess his masters return is imminent."

The four people sat in eerie quiet. Mulling over what had just been said. All hoping the same thing: master didn't mean Gannon. It was impossible, the seal was strong, intact. How was a return imminent?

Link had one question for the soldier and walked over to him "Can you tell me exactly what the creature looked like please?"

The soldier nodded "He actually looked identical to you, hero."


	10. Why?

**A/N) So I felt this chapter was necessary. To understand the why, and the how. Sorry for the lemon scented part, but it was necessary. Thanks so much to my friend Kikky Chan for helping me write this part up. I hope you guys love it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it's a shorter than normal chapter, but as I said before completely felt necessary! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

He lay there cold, battered, and bruised. It felt like death was creeping up his spine and would send him into sweet oblivion. The hero had bested him, he was defeated. Hopefully,death would claim him before his master did.

Of course he wasn't that lucky. A dark malicious voice rang from behind him "You have failed my pet! The Hero now has the new weapon and is one step closer. And I made you to be his shadow, to be better. You failed me!" The evil king grabbed him by his throat and slammed his back into the dead tree behind him. He could not struggle, his body was so weak from the battle. All he could do was whine and hope death was as fast as it was painful. He heard a peculiar noise and his red eyes fluttered open as a dark colored fairy encircled his body. Wounds knitted together, and his energy returned. The evil king released his throat and he dropped to the floor.

"I sense my impending imprisonment" the king began "but I have plans for you. Turn into the Heros shadow, the princess will return the hero back in time. I want you to go with him to retain this memory. Once you return begin building an army. Recruit monsters and hide them in this temple. In 6 years move quietly and hidden to the shadow temple in Kakariko village. Dumber weaker monsters will break away, breed, and terrorize,Hyrule field." The evil king handed the Shadow a bottle filled with something golden. Not quite a liquid, but not solid either. "When you reach the heart of the temple pour this into the liquid surrounding the area, and tell the monsters to step into it. Soon a whole new breed of monsters will be at your command. Bulbins, and creatures I call Dark Knights. They will double in strength and numbers. Return to the temple, kill the hero, pull out the sword and release me. Together we will once again rule Hyrule!" The king laughed a dark, evil laugh.

The shadow nodded, and no one ever knew he became the Heros shadow after he left the water temple.

And now after a trip to the past and seven years later, the Shadow had the fool proof plan in action. The hero would be on his way to The Shadow Temple. And the shadow, Dark he preferred to be called waited.

He knew the hero would come he made sure. During an attack from the despicable princesses army, one man broke free. Dark saw the opportunity for A messenger to the princess, as long as he had the will to live. He couldn't make it easy of course.

He often wondered why the evil king chose him. Most of his failed creations were sent to the gap between dimensions if the Hero didn't kill them first. Dark has failed, yet his Master showed him mercy, and even healed his wounds. He often pondered this question. The most obvious reason was he was a copy of the hero, and in theory, could break the seal of the Master Sword on his Master.

He often pondered a lot of things, life and most of all love. He had seen a young Sheikah appear to the hero on his journey. The Sheikah was gorgeous. Many nights after the Hero was asleep Dark would go and hide off to dream of the sexy lithe Sheikah. That beautiful sculpted body always caused his pants to feel painfully tight. He would free his straining erection from his tights and stroke himself as he moaned for the Sheikah imagining himself pounding into that beautiful boy. Spilling his seed as his orgasm hit filling the androgynous Sheikah to the brim, in his vivid fantasies. The fantasies were short lived, the Sheikah was Zelda, and now he wanted the princess dead for the deceitful act. How dare she let him fall in love with someone who didn't exist. It was the final slap to his dignity. He had begun to make a plan back then, after the evil king was defeated he was going to reveal himself to the red Eyed boy and confess his love, but at the reveal his hate and anger boiled over. Now she had to pay!

The evil king must have known the Sheikah was a fake. He realized that the shadow temple, and the power it aided to all the dark creatures, was because this, was a Sheikah burial ground. All the regrets of the shadows loomed in this place. And the only way to defeat these new hybrid creatures was with a Sheikah harnessing the power of the positive energy in this temple (if there was any) and because the princesses stupid attendant was too focused on her charge, he weakened her considerably by destroying the inside of her temple. He relished in it, knowing the Princess would weep over her weakened nurse maid. He drew out the suffering so the princess would watch her suffer the same way he himself had suffered. She would feel the pain of having someone you loved ripped away from you. There would be no Sheikah left to defeat him, and the Hero wouldn't have the correct power or stores of magic to use the Lens of Truth in order to defeat him. He was invincible and he laughed. Revenge truly was sweet.

But he didn't know, the boy he loved truly did exist, and belonged to the hero. That Sheikah did have the necessary power to defeat him, and to become a different kind of Hero.


	11. Chapter 11

Link immediately felt sick. His heart dropped into his stomach and he couldn't breathe. He took a step back from them lieutenant "No..." Was all he managed to choke out.

Sheik walked over to his lover taking him gently into his arms "Are you alright Link?" He asked eyeing the blonde carefully.

Zelda interjected seeing the look on Link's face "Let's go and talk this over in my study boys" She looked over at the lieutenant on the bed "Thank you so much Nicholas for all your help. You are under the best of care now. Please get some rest." She shooed the boys out. They head to Zelda's study. Nathaniel was outside of the door waiting for them and he bowed

"Ma'am Impa is resting well. I came to see if you needed some tea."

"Psychic again Nathaniel, that sounds great. After you bring it to us I need you to stand outside and let no one bust in here" Zelda said smiling at the boy.

"It's already on your desk ma'am." he bowed again and opened the door for them.

"I swear that boy is psychic, or part Sheikah!" Zelda said walking in and grabbing the teapot. She poured them each a cup as the boys sat at the conference table. She walked over and handed them each a cup, and sat down "Link what's wrong Why did you seem so frightened?" She asked him tentatively.

Link was visibly shaking "I-it's h-him. My dark shadow."

Sheik grabbed his hand "Dark shadow?"

Link tried to settle his nerves, and took a sip of tea. He then took a deep breathe "I was in the,Water temple. I entered a seemingly empty room. I went to the other side but there were bars on the door. I turned around, and the room was filled with this weird fog. There was a black tree was in the middle of this sandy island looking thing. I walked up to it assuming it was a nasty monster and then he jumped out. Dark Link. He looked just like me only black like a shadow, with these burning red eyes. He was strong, he knew all my moves he could even jump on my sword to keep me from swinging. Dins fire couldn't even help. It was awful. I almost lost!" He buried his face in his hands "But it can't be him. It can't! I k-killed him!"

Zelda thoughtfully took a sip of tea "I, I am truly lost for words. You say you killed him, yet the lieutenant said the creature looked just like you. The water temple is empty and untouched, Impa is suffering, and the evil Ganon is still sealed in the sword. Yet this shadow said he plans to bring him back. I'm sorry to say this, but you both need to go into the shadow temple. I have a feeling he is in there."

Link stood quickly "No! No way! I can't see without that stupid pink eyeglass! Hover boots scare the crap out of me with no traction. And have you ever seen a deadhand? It's fear incarnate! There are hidden things, and I hear whispers."

Sheik sighed "Some triforce of courage" he knew exactly how to push the heros buttons "If you are scared I'll go myself. That whispering happens to be my dead ancestors. Oh, and that "pink eye glass" is an ancient Sheikah artifact before we got these" he pointed to his eyes.

Link looked into his lovers eyes and thanked the Goddesses for those beautiful red eyes. He did love the color of them "I'm not scared! Let's go right now! I'll show you triforce of courage!"

"Boys calm your testosterone! Take an hour to relax while my servants pack your bags and get you set up. Oh, and take this" Zelda walked over to her desk and reached in one of the drawers. She pulled out a blue stone and handed it to Sheik "It's a gossip stone. We can communicate across far distances even if you aren't near a giant Gossip/Sheikah stone. It's portable!"

"Amazing" Sheik said rolling the small stone between his fingers.

"Alright pack your belongings and relax. I'll contact you via the stone when everything is done. Nathaniel" The boy was already halfway through the door "inform the kitchen to make the boys something to eat for now, and pack some for their trip."

"Yes princess." he was already heading out the door.

The two boys retired in their room. They laid together on the bed. Sheik had his back pressed against Link's chest, who had his arms wrapped around him

"What a turn of events. You think the Gods are punishing us for our love?" Link asked

"No. I think it's a case of wrong place wrong time Link" Sheik answered snuggling more into him.

"So this isn't the right time?"

"Not ideally no, but it is what it is, Link"

"So, you're like my b-boyfriend now"

Sheik turned around in his lovers arms "Of course I am Link"

"Then to hell with time and place. This feels right now!" Link craned his head down to capture his new boyfriends lips with his. He wrapped him tight in his arms and rolled them over so Sheik was on top of him. Mouths opened, tongues wrestled, and hands wandered. Until there was a knock at the door.

Sheik sighed and crawled off of Link "Enter" He answered, his irritation present.

A servant rolled in a tray full of a vast assortment of food. She looked at the boys "Princess Zelda said to eat to your hearts content, and hopes you enjoy." She gave a quick curtsy and was out the door.

Link heard his stomach give a loud rumble and Sheik laughed "Well I think I found the great Heros weak spot, and mood killer." They both laughed and began to eat while they talked and laughed. Truly happy with one another.

"So Sheik, what are we going to do after this little adventure?"

"What do you mean Link?"

"Well I'll probably finish seeing the world, but you won't leave Zelda. I know you. Well does that mean, that we won't be together anymore?"

"Link our hearts beat as one. Where you are is where my heart is. We can write, we won't be together physically is all. I am bound by duty to the royal family. I can't abandon that. You can visit I'm sure Zelda would love seeing you more."

Link could feel his face fall, and ears droop "Oh..." Was all he managed to say, before the blue stone on the night table began flashing. He picked it up and looked into it and could see the princess walking somewhere. "Everything is ready for you boys. I'll Meet you at the stables" her voice rang from the crystal and instantly the stone no longer glowed.

"Well let's go!" Link held his hand out to the younger boy who grabbed it. They laced fingers and walked to the stables.

**A/N) Finally back To the original story Yay. Hope you liked the little fluff I added. I was honestly lost where to end this, so on a good note chapter 12 is already half written! So hope you guys love this. I love writing it!**


	12. Shadow Temple

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I've been wanting to touch on some parts from the game for awhile now. This has easily become my favorite chapter of this story! Things are getting serious and the story is heating up. Enjoy!**

Zelda was waiting at the stables for the two boys, holding something wrapped in a cloth. Something of importance to help them. She heard them before she saw them and she looked up. She thought they looked absolutely adorable holding hands, and those smiles were genuine!

"All ready to go boys?" she smiled and they both nodded to her. "Not quite. Here you're going to need this" she handed Link the object covered in cloth

Link opened it gingerly "The ocarina of time, but I thought-"

"It will help you warp into the temple unless you want to climb." Zelda interrupted "Sheik here's your lyre" She handed him the stringed instrument. "I thought about it after you left. The horses gave no where to graze and the village is burned. Take these backpacks. Each one contains 1 bottled fairy and 2 red potions. Link for you there is an extra green since the lens uses your magic power. There's some food since I know the temple is large. Good luck" she handed them each a backpack, and they slipped them on to there shoulders. She gave them each a hug "Good luck. I'm going to make sure the doctor is being kind to Impa." And with that she walked off

Link was grinning at Sheik

"What is it Link?" the sheikah eyed him curiously

"Like old times, kinda. Remember what you said?"

The boy sighed "Really hero?" his lover nodded his head furiously "Oh alright" he cleared his throat "This is the melody that will draw you into infinite darkness that absorbs even time...listen to this The Nocturne of Shadow!" He heard Link giggle contently as he strummed the dark melody on his lyre, and soon after his ears were filled with the beautiful clear sounds of his love playing the ocarina, again. Then in a whisk of golden lights they were pulled by some unseen force towards Kakariko Graveyard.

They landed gently on the platform in front of temple. Sheik put his lyre into the backpack, and Link put the ocarina into his magical shrinking pack.

"Sheik that was so great. I've wanted to do that together again for so long" Link hugged his small boyfriend

"Yes Link that was nice, but something here feels so strange." He unconsciously pushed his boyfriend away and stepped cautiously inside the temple "Come on"

They walked in and all the pillars were burning brightly "Some one has been here" Link whispered "Only way to open the first door is to light all of these." Sheik nodded and they walked on. Link reached into his pack and pulled out his longshot seeing the clearly marked bulls Eye on the other side "May I?" He outstretched his arm out for Sheik to hold onto him.

"Although I could clearly make the jump. I'm going to take this opportunity to hold you, and see how it feels" Sheik walked over and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck.

"Hold tight" Link pushed the button to activate the mechanism that shot into the wall across from them. He felt Sheik grip tighter as they were launched towards the wall.

Sheik scrambled up and out of Link's arms who pulled himself up, and started pulling the pointed end out of the wall "That thing is horrible! I hate it! Next time I'm jumping! I would rather risk plummeting to death!"

"Don't be such a baby. I had just lost 7 years and then I had to deal with this just to get into the damn Forest Temple! That's were I met A wallmaster! Guess what? They aren't pleasant! Ya baby!"

Sheik bristled at the comment. They knew how to get under each others skin. Two could play this game, and the Sheikah pulled his cowl up tightly to his face. He smiled in victory at the heros whine, and walked through the seemingly solid wall. They stood by the bird statue it's beak already pointed at the only true skull and the door across the long used to be ravine opened. Impa had built a bridge from one side the the other. Her excuse was she was getting to old for the jump, but she had no need to do the puzzles. She was the sage and could walk through. Why was the puzzle completed?

"Those whispers are back" Link said shuddering slightly

" Shadow temple...here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred" Sheik said "My ancestors are also warning about the elusiveness of the temple, how dark it is. Come on."

They walked across the bridge with a grateful Link reminding Sheik to tell him to hug his aunt. They opened the door and walked into a circular room with a beamos circling in the middle. To an untrained,or non Sheikah eye, the room appeared to be a dead end. Sheik who had been to this temple once before, saw the door he wanted to his left. He looked over and saw Link reaching in his bag and pulled out a bomb. He lit the fuse and rolled it over to the beamos. It blew up sending the eye flying into the air only to crash back down in another explosion.

"Yes Did you see that!" Link was smiling. He loved to beat up bad guys.

"Yes love, very nice. This way " Sheik grabbed his arm and tugged him to the left

"Woah. If I remember correctly, and I do because I hated this temple, There are circling sharp scythes in there!"

"Yes, but there is a short cut too. Come on "

"Maybe you heard me wrong circling. Sharp. Scythes. Sheik no way!"

"Link please, stop acting like a child" Link stared blankly at him "Your a big boy now hero. Now come on!"

They passed through the solid looking wall, and opened the door at the end. There they were making a swooshing sound as the continuously circled around and around. Two large scythe looking things running horizontally from the ground.

"Edge along the wall and they won't hit us. Head to that opening in the wall there." Sheik said as he pointed to a niche in ths wall to the right. Link nodded and they edged along the wall to avoid touching the sharp steel.

They reached the opening but when Link sidled in Sheik was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic

"Sheik? Sheik!?" he began to worry heard a shushing noise

"Use the mirror and look down towards the wall Link" Sheik called

He took out the Lens of Truth and looked down. There was an opening at the end and he saw Sheik standing there smiling up at him

"Those make your eyes look red. Beautiful!" Sheik said to him as he jumped down next to him. "The short cut is open and the boat is waiting. Come on."

Link sighed. That stupid boat, seemingly unmanned floating over an empty abyss. Floating down a dark corridor. Something about that just wasn't right. They climbed down a block, and walked over to the boat dock on the right. They walked towards the front of the boat, where there laid a giant painting of a triforce. Sheik with his lyre and Link with his ocarina played the song of the royal family "Zelda's Lullaby" and with a lurch the boat began taking off down the corridor.

"This place gives me the creeps. I feel like we are being watched." Link said shuddering

"Don't be silly Link, we are just fine. It's the ghosts of my ancestors." Sheik said grabbing Link's hand.

Neither of them knew there was someone watching them. Someone with burning red eyes who felt a pain in his chest from seeing the princess trying to fool him again. He was sending a force to make sure that blasted Hero wouldn't make it off the boat, and that lying princess would be brought to him. Brought to him for an unbearable amount of torture.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize in advance. I'm terrible at writing action scenes and I know it. I hope you enjoy this and don't hate me for this!**

They stood hand in hand as the bell on the unmanned boat clanged softly.

"Hmm..." Link started "This is...watch out"

They both back flipped in perfect unison as a stalfos appeared out of thin air, not just one, but a whole handful of them.

"Oh my goddesses" Link reached towards his back to grab his sword and shield and Sheik reached for his wakizashi on his back. "There were only two last time I was here" Link instantly adopted his fighting stance.

"Well it appears someone knows we are here" Sheik flowed gracefully into his fighting stance. He threw himself into the fray of stalfos, and was a blur of sword and flying bones. Link was hacking away, one by one each of the stalfos, sending the bones flying off the boat that was creaking under the protest of added weight.

More and more enemies appeared. No longer just stalfos, but giant fully armored knights and keese. Link could feel fatigue creep up on him and was breathing heavily. He heard something behind him, but was too slow as a sword pommel came crashing down on his upper right arm shattering the bone. He cried out as his shield fell uselessly to the floor. He heard the giant dark knight chuckle smugly as he raised his sword.

Sheik was a blur, throwing daggers flying into keese cutting them in half. He had a few knicks and cuts, but nothing to serious. He noticed all the stronger monsters seemed to gravitate towards Link, but every time he tried to help, another wave of weaker monsters would form a wall blocking him. Something was trying to keep them apart. Even the boat had stopped was incredibly odd.

Link flew to the left avoiding the giant sword that came crashing toward him. He jumped around behind the knight and began slashing at the bonds holding the armor in place. The armor fell the floor, but now the knight was faster. Link weaved in and out of the sword slashes before slamming his sword right into the knights stomach twisting the sword before harshly yanking it out. The knight cried put and fell to it's knees before falling face first onto the boat. Link kicked him off the boat into the abyss. He took a quick breather, his eyes scanning for Sheik as he reached into his pack. He pulled out a red potion and quickly drank the contents quickly before putting the empty bottle back in his pack. He felt the bones in his right arm setting and fusing together. He grabbed his shield and went back into the fight.

Suddenly in a burst of flames five strange looking creatures in long black robes appeared. They were fast, throwing flaming balls in all directions before disappearing and doing it again. Suddenly one grabbed Sheik around the middle over his arms. He struggled uselessly against the creature but was locked in it's grip

"Link!" He cried out to his love. "Help!" He continued to struggle.

Link looked over and tried to rush over but a wall of monsters sprung up and blocked his path "Sheik!" He cried out slashing mercilessly, trying and failing to get to his boyfriend. The monsters appearing as fast as he slashed them.

"Link!" Sheik called again kicking his feet but not making purchase on anything. Then he felt something hit his head hard, and immediately blacked out.

Link felt his heart break in his chest as all the monsters including the creature holding his love disappear. The bell on the boat clanging almost happily as Link fell to his knees and wailed up into the sky.

As the boat crashed into a wall he jumped off to the ground on the left. He watched the boat fall into the oblivion beneath it and almost felt like doing the same. He failed to protect the one person that meant the world to him. All the rupees in the world couldn't replace how happy Sheik made him feel.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call. He looked around and saw his pack glowing a soft blue. Sheik had slipped the gossip stone in his pack. He picked it up.

"Zelda! Gods I'm so happy to see you"

"Same to you Link. Where is Sheik? I need to speak to him."

Link's face fell and a tear fell "I-I don't know. We got ambushed on the boat, and he got carried off"

Zelda flew into hysterics "Oh goddesses Link please tell me this is cruel joke!"

He simply shook his head and heard Zelda begin to cry

"Sheik! Oh Goddesses! Link you need to find him. Impa had a vision and Sheik is the only one who can break the curse on the temple. Whoever is in their cursed the temple and is using the negative energy and natural dark elements of the temple to curse it and brew evil monsters strong enough to bring Hyrule to it's knees. I believe your shadow plans to use this to sneak into the temple and pull Out the master sword to free Gannon!"

Link couldn't believe his ears. He knew that dark Link was crazy and evil but this was nefarious even for him. He had a renewed vigor. He was going to find his Shadow and make him pay. "I'll find him Zelda"

"Contact me once you do. Impa can walk him through the temple cleansing. She won't tell me, apparently it's some Sheikah secret. Good luck Link and be careful. Hylia be with you"

Link nodded as the light faded. He took off. He had a score to settle with a particular Shadow of his.

Sheik opened his eyes feeling groggy with an intense pain in his head. It was dark but he could see fairly well. He was bound to a pillar set up in the middle of the heart of the temple where bongo bongo once lurked. The once pure water around the edge was now acrid and purple.

"Finally awake I see"

Sheik heard the voice of his love and looked around struggling against the bonds. "Link?" He strained to see a figure lurking in darkness but felt his breathe catch as the figure walked closer. A person who looked just like Link with black hair and red eyes walked closer to him.

"Afraid not. I'm something much worse" the copy said flashing a sharp toothed and malice filled smile.

Sheik let out a breathe "Shadow"


	14. Revelation

**A/N) Ok my readers this next chapter has some pretty heavy non con stuff in it so if that's not exactly your thing scroll down to the bottom and I will give a more chaste recap of the important facts. If your a sick puppy like me please enjoy chapter 14. I felt wrong and sick writing this (slightly aroused...only a little) but felt it was necessary. To show how sick and twisted Dark thinks. So my apologies!**

Sheik could feel panic coursing through his entire body. Here stood an exact copy of Link, but an evil, darker, version of him. For some reason that big toothy grin offered him no comfort.

"I actually prefer to be called Dark. Shadow does me no justice I'm afraid" Dark said while circling Sheik like a wounded prey "I bet you wonder why you're here tied up, being scrutinized by me huh?"

Sheik knew his training and kept his mouth shut tight. He refused to dignify the copy with an answer.

"Oh what a fantastic act! You act like you've had years of training! I'll tell you why. I know you're dying to know. It's because-" he pressed his face close to Sheik's "no one makes a fool out of me, princess!"

Sheik was severely confused. Why did the copy call him princess? Why, or more so how, did he know about the princess switch. This all happened after the water temple. Link has said he defeated him there, right?

"The confusion on your face is delicious. I'll explain. After my defeat from the Hero, my master revived me with an elaborate plan. He knew your foolish plan to send the hero back, Princess. So for every moment after the Water Temple, I hid in his shadow. Now after seven long years my plan has reached fruition! But not before, of course I exact my revenge! I was in love with you, a beautiful lithe sheikah! I wanted him so badly and planned to reveal myself and make you love me! You're just the princess in disguise! You made a fool out of me" Dark pulled out his copy of the master sword and cut the bandages on Sheik's right hand. He was shocked. Didn't the princess carry the mark if the triforce of wisdom on her hand? "Where is the triforce?"

Sheik couldn't stop himself from laughing. How foolish this copy was. He couldn't help but gloat "If you would have stuck around, Dark, you would have found out Zelda was only disguised as me in the temple. I am Sheik of the Sheikah. You've been to blinded on your plans to realize I was real!"

Dark's red eyes widened. This Sheik was real. It wasn't a disguise? No tricks? He didn't want to be fooled again. For verification he pulled the cowl down, and didn't see the princess looking back at him. Was that enough? Was her magic strong enough to disguise her face? He was overcome with waves of emotion. Even if if was a trick, it was still enough to push the emotion of seeing the boy he loved to the front of his mind. He pushed his lips onto the lips of the boy tied up before him.

Sheik tried to pull away but the bonds held him firmly in place. Then he was overcome. Those lips felt like Link, the soft hand now caressing his cheek felt like Link, the tongue pleading entrance, it all felt like Link and his mind clouded. He opened his mouth with a soft moan allowing the tongue to probe and taste his mouth. Tongues dancing across one another in a heated and desperate dance of passion. Dark pulled away looking into the other boys eyes "It really is you. I will untie you now ok? We can end this together. Then we can finally be together."

Sheik felt panic seize his chest. He had given in willingly to this monster. What would Link think? He felt shame burn into his cheeks as he shook his head "No! I don't care for you. Link has my heart!"

Dark felt his anger boiling over. That damn hero was always taking things away from him. "My light! He has captured your heart?" The acrid, purple water around them began boiling and several fierce looking monsters stepped out "Find my light and kill him" he looked back at Sheik as the monsters left them to find the hero. "There he's as good as dead. Now we can be together! Only you can help cleanse this water and save the temple. So save Hyrule new hero. Make a choice. Be with me and save the world, or deny my love and watch me burn the world to the ground!"

"You foolish Shadow. Link will win and we will still defeat you! You think Link dead by your hands will stop me from loving him?" Sheik scoffed "Link alive or dead, will always have my heart." He yelled at Dark confidently, but he didn't feel confident. Those monsters looked fierce and Link was in danger.

Dark angrily cut the bonds and slammed Sheik onto the floor. He grabbed both hands and placed them behind his back, taking some rope and tying the blondes hands behind him. He took more rope and bound his feet. Dark flipped him around holding the Dark master sword at his neck "You won't give yourself willingly then I'll take it by force!" He brought his weight down onto the blondes hips crushing his arms underneath him before leaning forward and forcing his lips back onto the boys mouth.

"Ahh! No! Stop!" Sheik struggled under Dark's weight, desperately trying to move away from the invading mouth. His head reeling from being slammed down. Pain flaring up in his wrists from the weight.

"Why do you deny me? I should be the one you love. I'm much better than my light in every way!" Dark was getting angry. This boy needed to love him.

"Your heart is cold, and you are evil! I could never love you"

"You bastard. I would have changed for you!" Dark drew back and punched Sheik in the face before pushing their lips back together.

Sheik felt dizzy, his head reeling from the punch. The shadow was groping him and his body was betraying him. The gentle touches were making him painfully hard.

"Link! Help me!"

"He can't save you! Stupid Sheikah! He's going to die along with that fucking princess, her nursemaid, and anyone else who denies my Master!"

Dark drew his sword and began cutting off all the wraps on Sheik's body. "And you are going to become my toy either by force or willingly" He grabbed one of the cut wraps and wrapped it around the blondes mouth "Now moan nice and loud for me. I want to hear you scream!" Dark took his sword and cut a long deep gash into the blondes cheek. He had to give him credit, he didn't even flinch. He just stared angrily at him. Fine, if pain wouldn't work, maybe pleasure would. He kneeled by the blonde and licked the blood off his cheek. He tasted delicious. He trailed his tongue down to his ear licking the outer shell and lobe of the boy. Dark moved down to the blondes neck nipping and biting harshly on it leaving marks. He stopped and looked up at the boy. His eyes were squeezed tight, and he was trying to control his breathing. He could feel the hardness in his pants and grinded his hips against it. The boy bit down a moan and the copy smiled. Running his hand over his cheek delicately before slapping him harshly on the cut. "You're so tough Sheikah. Come on, moan or cry out "

Sheik refused to budge. He wasn't going to give in. No matter how much he resembled him, he wasn't Link, but his hardness in his pants didn't seem to care. He was fighting the urge to moan or cry out to the pleasure surging through his body.

Dark pushed off the boy and stood, he grabbed the boys pants and yanked them harshly down to his bound ankles. "What beautiful, soft, supple flesh" he drew his sword and cut right into his left thigh. He smiled hearing the boys sharp intake of breath. He cut into the left thigh and chuckled as the boy cried out. He wanted to hear it without the gag, so cut the cloth around the blondes mouth. He kneeled down and stroked the thighs in a comforting way before smacking his hands right on the wounds digging his claws into the torn flesh. He heard the boy scream loudly and begin to cry. He stopped and began licking his blood covered hands "Mmm you're delicious"

"You're sick!" Sheik yelled between sobs. The pain was coursing through his body and he was feeling light headed.

Dark slapped him across the cut cheek "None of that now! Give up boy, or this will not be pleasant. I can make this much worse till you are dead or begging me to stop and love you"

"You speak of love yet here you are taking me against my will! Wouldn't you want nothing more than my happiness? This isn't love it's sick! Feasting on my blood, you're a monster!" Sheik yelled at the shadow.

Dark flinched, it was obvious the boy had struck a cord. He did love this boy, but how exactly could he show it. He pulled the boys underwear down to join his pants and got in between his legs. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, and make you love be back!"

Sheik screamed in pain and in heart breaking anguish. Tears rolling down as the shadow thrust into him tearing and ripping into him. He needed his Hero to come and save him.

**Recap: Dark finds out that Sheik isn't the princess, but actually a real person. The man he loved. They kiss and Sheik gets heated, but immediately regrets it. Dark offers him freedom telling Sheik he's the only one who can save the temple and all of Hyrule. Sheik says no, and that he does not reciprocate Dark's feelings. Dark sends a fierce army of monsters to kill Link. Some Torture. Exchanging of not really important dialogue. All ending in Sheik broken, bloodied, and bruised being taken against his will.**


	15. Temple Boss

**A/N) Wow I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who has followed and favorited. It means a lot to me you guys are awesome, really. Especially seeing I got more favs after what happened last chapter I realized I'm not the only sick person here *laughs* Anywho here we are and it's getting heavy and oh so much closer to the end. Are you excited? Because I am! Again I apologize, My actiony scenes leave much to be desired.**

Link was still shaking off some of his fear. This temple really scared the courage right out of him. After Sheik was taken, he ran to the giant door at the end of the corridor and cursed "The whole temple is unlocked with short cuts everywhere! My boyfriend is most likely in there and it's the one goddesses damn door that's locked!"

That was thirty minutes ago. Nearly wetting his pants, and a green potion later he made his way back through the maze with the big key secure in his pocket. He opened the door back to the room where the boat fell. He crossed over the fallen pillar and was stopped in his tracks.

There was a large group of monsters barring his path. "I don't have time for this!" He sighed and drew his sword. He looked over each of the monsters. These seemed like monsters from another time. He had never seen anything like them before. They were strong, armored, fast, and resonated pure, unabashed evil.

He tried to make quick work of this, but was failing. He spent too much time ducking under large swords, giants spears, and even arrows being fired at him from afar. He couldn't get a slash in. He ran away from the monsters on foot, and pulled out his bow. He knocked an arrow and leaned behind a pillar to take cover. In a quick succession, he knocked and fired 6 times, quickly dispatching the archers firing at him. He was very thankful for his archery skills at the moment. His eyes widened as he saw the monsters on the floor come running towards him, he ducked, turned around and covered his face, and the pillar practically, blew up behind him.

He cursed and quickly stood up. Some hero of time he felt like. He was blocking swords and spears, back flipping, and generally avoiding getting cut. He couldn't figure out what to do, his sword would either get blocked or hit armor. They were all grouped together, so he couldn't circle around to look for a weak point without getting seriously hurt. He suddenly got a risky idea. He quickly ran from the group and pulled out a bomb. As the group got closer he lit the fuse and hoped he would throw it at the right time. He held it watching the flashing. Little longer...little longer...he threw it and covered his face, his shield caught most of the impact. His left hand was a little singed, but a small price to pay as he heard bits of armor clang to the floor. Then he heard something else, a scream. An agonizing, pain filled scream. It sounded like "Sheik!" Link cried right before doubling over after a fist was slammed into his stomach.

The impact of the bomb left some monsters weaponless, but apparently they could still punch. Link fell to his knees trying to catch his breathe pain blurring his vision. They had no intention of letting him rest, and began beating him,mercilessly. Suddenly, in a flash of light a giant fire wall formed, and ignited the monsters fur and flesh. As they screamed in agony from Dins fire, Link fought to stand upright.

He cursed and grabbed another red potion out of his bag. He quickly drank it and felt the affects immediately. He cracked his neck on each side and drew his sword. He knew that was Sheik, and he was in pain. The monsters were in his way, and he was pissed. Now weaponless, less armor, and suffering from the burns, Link started slashing and cutting. Showing absolutely no mercy. Monster heads went flying and his sword looked purple from the blood stained on it now.

He stood in the middle of all the fallen bodies. His chest heaving, fighting to regain his breath. Link didn't let his anger get to him like that a lot, but when it did, monsters suffered. He shook his head and proceeded to go down the previous corridor before he was stopped by those vicious monsters.

He got to the end and reached in his pocket. He thrust the keys into the lock and turned it. All the chains and attached lock clattered to the floor. He walked in and saw a hole in the area in front of him. He looked around and jumped into the hole. Instead of landing with a thump (when it was Bongo Bongos drum) he landed harshly on a sturdy flooring. He looked around his sharp blue eyes scanning over the whole area. He saw a lump, dimly lit in the dark area. He sheathed his sword and walked over until he saw a familiar mop of blonde, stained with red.

Now he ran, kneeling over the boy "Goddesses Sheik I'm sorry it took me so long. What happened?" He went to brush the bangs out his face but the boy visibly flinched and whined. "Sheik what's wrong?"

"Just leave me!" Sheik went to shove the horrible despicable shadow off of him but stopped "H-hero?"

"What I say about that hero junk huh? You're my boyfriend remember?"

"Link! Oh Goddesses!" Sheik went to hug him but stopped pain creeping into every muscle. He laid back down feeling woozy and tired, fighting to catch his breathe.

Link looked over the boys body. His cheek was cut open, cuts and bruises all over his neck. Gashes almost torn from his chest and down his stomach. Then he felt a rage creep into his stomach, wondering how he missed it. Sheik had his hands and feet tied and also his pants were laying by his feet. Blood still pouring from cuts on his leg. He pulled out a bottle with a fairy and uncorked it laying it by Sheik. The little fairy worked its magic and flew around the boys body.

Sheik groaned and sat up. Most of the physical damage to his body knitting together, but pulling his knees close to his body, the mental damage wasn't healing.

"What happened? Who did this to you. What did they do to you?" Link inquired putting an arm over the boys shoulders.

"isn't it obvious? You're going to leave me. I was taken against my will. I was tortured and beaten!" Sheik began sobbing.

"Hey hey! This is my fault! I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry. I'm not going to leave you. I love you. Now who did this?" Link kissed Sheik on his temple

"Oh goddesses Link you have to go! You're in danger! He's coming!" Sheik stiffened, his whole body radiating fear.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. What's wrong? Whose coming?" Link asked holding him tighter

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows "I think he might mean me, hero."

Link stood quickly and drew his sword "Dark! You bastard! How dare you hurt him!"

"Pay back is a bitch, isn't it Hero? Restrain him!"

"Link look out" Sheik warned a little too late and Link was grabbed, his arms forced behind his back, and his legs lifted a little off the floor.

Link struggled and tried desperately to kick, but whatever held him wasn't letting go "Put me down!" Link said his struggling only making the grip tighter.

Dark laughed and kneeled down by Sheik running his hand across his cheek."Why you fixed my toy! Let's see if I can break it again huh?"

"If you lay a hand on him again I swea-"

Dark cut him off "Swear what? I finally have the upper hand. Monsters at my disposal! A fool proof plan, and a shaking obedient pet for my carnal desires. Last but not least, you in my clutches, unable to do a damn thing about it!" He kissed Sheik's cheek chuckling at hearing Link growl "Beautiful isn't he Hero? He's all mine now." He captured the boys lips with his own until he felt a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Not this time."


	16. An unlikely reunion

**A/N) I have not felt any will to write. I've been trying to decide where I want this story to go so right now I'm letting this story write itself. It flows better when I do that. Hope everyone loves where this is going. I love writing this. There are a lot of twists and turns in this I just hope you all stay interested. Sorry it's kind of short the next one will be much longer I promise.**

Sheik had his hand tightening around Dark's throat. The shadow had violated him in the worst ways, and now Link was in danger. He felt a strange, swirling power around him. It was warm, and it almost felt comforting. Suddenly it was like time stopped. He let go of Dark, who seemed frozen in time. He stood and felt like something was pulling him somewhere. He went over to a wall in the Boss chamber, and pushed onto the wall. It clicked open, and he walked into a graveyard looking area. He felt his breathe catch in his throat.

"The Sheikah burial ground." He breathed out.

The ancient Sheikah grounds were here in the temple. Of course, it made sense now. Why Kakariko adored the Sheikah, Impa being the sage of the temple, and the whispers of his ancestors in this temple. What made it weird, was he could actually see Sheikah people walking around. They weren't alive. They were transparent, just when did he possess psychic abilities.

He walked around the area. It was dark, and held the stench of blood and death. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of graves with familiar names of Legend.

"Son?"

He heard an unfamiliar voice, and tensed up turning around. He was surprised to see a woman. She was more solid looking then the others, but she was dead. He eyed her curiously. She was the same height as him with long dirty blonde hair, braided down her back. She radiated benevolence, so he didn't flinch as her ice cold hand pressed against his cheek. She pulled him tightly against her, body wracked with tearless sobs.

He was confused until a man walked up behind her. He was much taller then him, but it was like looking in a mirror.

"Oh goddesses..." He felt faint. He knew exactly who these people were now.

"My son. My beautiful son." The woman said

"M-mom...D-dad?" Sheik asked them and they nodded. He felt overcome

"Son" his dad started "As much as I've longed to see you we have more pressing matters."

So that's where his right down to business attitude came from.

"Yes, yes, love just a second." His mom said "Sweetheart, that Hero is so handsome. You two are like your father and I. His sweet nature is the balance to your serious one. Oh, and we are so proud of you."

"We will have more to be proud of after this. Son you need to harness all the energy of the Sheikah here, to cleanse the Gerudo Kings magic from this temple."

"Excuse me father, but what? Seven years ago, he was killed and the hero saved Hyrule from his tyranny. His power was sealed in the Master sword. How is this possible?"

"Well son" his mother began "Some how, that shadow had the evil kings power, and tainted the temple with it."

Sheik was beyond confused. Somehow from beyond the grave, Ganondorf was still controlling evil, and attempting to invade Hyrule. The plan was obvious now, the shadow was going to pull out the master sword and release the evil king back into the world.

"Time to head back son just feel the power after destroying the shadow." His father said breaking his thoughts. He put an ice cold hand on his shoulder "We really are proud of you son."

Sheik blushed in embarassment.

"We chose a name for you by the way darling. Sheik really does have a nice ring seeing as you are one of the last. There is one more. Ask Impa about your cousin. A sweet boy named Kafei." His mother hugged him tight

"A cousin? But I thought.." Sheik was interrupted by his father

"Yes we know. We love you son. Now go"

Sheik felt sadness creep into his heart as he left the graveyard. Time started back up as he closed the door.

Dark was looking around wildly for the Sheikah. Nobody chokes him and gets away from him.

Sheik crept up behind the monster holding Link and pulled out a dagger swiftly slitting its throat. It crumpled to the floor releasing Link.

Link landed gracefully on his feet as Dark turned around seeing Link and Sheik standing side by side, weapons drawn. Link knew now was not the time for questions. Now was the time for fighting.

"Well son of a bitch" Dark said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Your time is over Dark. Link and I refuse to let you resurrect your master" Sheik said pointing his short sword at Dark

"Well the little Sheikah dog found out my plan." Dark mused in a full blown sharp toothed smile "You fail to realize, I have a few tricks still up my sleeves"

The purple water around them began to bubble violently around them. And a dragon head appeared from the water

Link cursed violently.

"Volvagia..."


	17. Volvagia

**A/N) I feel a lot of hate about to come my way. Also, hopefully some tears, as I stab right into your feels my dear readers. I apologize up front. I'll add another apology at the end So I don't spoil it before you read.**

Link cursed

"Volvagia..."

Sheik felt bewildered. Exactly what kind of power did this Shadow posess?

"Link you slayed it once you can do it again. I have a score to settle with the shadow." Sheik said.

Link gave a swift nod, pulling the Megaton Hammer out of his pack.

Dark gasped "How do you have that?"

Link gave a smile "I went to visit all the temples after I came back from Termina. No way I was going to leave all these cool weapons laying around."

Dark cursed, he hadnt planned on that happening. He must of narrowly avoided him on his trips to visit the temples. He had no time to ponder, as a very angry Sheikah came flying at him. He easily dodged the attack "Oh is my little pet angry?" He asked "Maybe your master needs to teach you your place!" He yelled, drawing his dark sword. Clashing it against the Sheikah's. They were forced an apart by a burst of flames from the dragons mouth.

"Shit! Sorry Sheik." Link apologized, still following the dragons movements .

Sheik might have laughed, if the situation wasn't so dire, as he watched Link step back from the flames saying "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Dark yelled thrusting his sword at Sheik.

He dodged it easily by twirling to ths left. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong power coursing through his body. Maybe it was the rage he felt towards this shadow. Or maybe it was his ancestors power. Either way his body was flowing between defensive and offensive as his sword was singing against the sword in Dark's hand.

Link wasn't flowing so easily. Without holes in the floor, like his previous battle with Volvagia, the dragon was sticking to the air. Link tried arrows, but they combusted once they got close. His long shot was a bad idea. He didn't want to be pulled towards the dragon. He had to avoid being burned alive, and time things perfectly. What a time to not wear the Goron tunic. He waited for the dragon to take a swipe at him. He swung the hammer into the dragons face, and felt his arms quivering as he made contact. He then went to draw his sword, but the dragon reared back in pain, and took to the air. Link sighed, he realized he had to flow a lot quicker.

Sheik was engaged in heated battle. Not just because of dodging the dragons flames, but Dark was strong and almost acrobatic. A few times Sheik had to shake Dark, who was balanced on the tip of of his sword.

"I'm going to get you to obey, you little Sheikah dog." Dark cried as he flew into a jump attack

Sheik barely blocked the attack, but the force was enough to knock him back. Thank goddesses he had quick reflexes, and managed to run away, before the dragon burned him alive.

Link finally managed to land a few hits on Volvagia, but the damn dragon was really preferring to stay up in the air. This tactic was also messing up the fight between Dark and Sheik. Dark, well he would be okay with him being burned, but not Sheik. It was frustrating having to watch for other people in the area. Not to mention the poison water surrounding them.

"Hmm. I wonder" Link mused as he knocked an arrow, and said a little prayer to be given the gift of ice. The tip of his arrow was encased in a blue looking light, and he fired it at the dragon. It melted before it hit but it struck him in the eye, and sent the dragon writhing in agony down to the floor.

"Watch his tail!" Link called out, as he ran to the area the dragon dropped while pulling out his sword. He lifted it above his head and drove the tip right into where it's spinal cord should be and jerked it harshly, hopefully severing it. He watched the dragon roar and then go limp.

Link placed his hands on his knees, and doubled over. He was exhausted, but he shook it off. He ran over to help Sheik, but felt a hand on his chest.

"Nu uh hero. This fight is mine." Sheik told him.

Link could understand a sense of duty, even though he really wanted to rip Dark limb from limb himself. He noticed something odd. Dark wasn't sending enemies after him. Was he exhausted after the giant dragon, or was Sheik keeping his attention and power focused on him?

Dark noticed Link, who seemed almost relaxed. Apparently they thought Sheik had an upper hand. Foolish! He was playing with the Sheikah, gauging his strengths and weaknesses. Now, he had an even more sinister goal in his head, and in a burst of speed, seemingly disappeared.

Sheik and Link were both looking around. He was gone

"Sheik he's fast!" Link called "Be care-"

He stopped as a sword was shoved into him from behind, and out of his gut. He was choking now on his own blood and coughed it up, and onto the stone floor. Dark pulled his sword out with his foot on Link's back. He pushed him off, and watched the hero crumple to the floor. Dark laughed in the most sinister way.

"The hero is dead now. Will you obey now?"

Sheik couldn't move. His whole body felt numb and cold as he watched his entire world fall onto the cold stone floor. It felt like his heart had been ripped out, and slammed onto the floor. He was shaking in rage, he felt a strange power swirling around his body as the grip on his short sword tightened.

"You will pay for this shadow. I will spill your blood like you spilled his" Sheiks eyes were burning with power and fury.

Dark felt a hint of fear creep into his body, but steeled himself. He stepped over the barely alive hero, and stood across from Sheik.

"You want to play hero? Fine, bring it on you filthy dog. I offered you my love and passion. I only long now to have your blood coat this temple! Let's go."

Swords clashed. Blow after blow was exchanged between them. Neither of them willing to give even an inch. They were almost evenly matched blow for blow. The constant clashing making their arms feel numb and weak. Dark tried a few quick swipes, but Sheik was to light on his feet. Dark with his sheer power could dodge sneak attacks that Sheik tried. It was elegant, like a dance. Strike, block, over and over. Their bodies twisting and moving, one wrong step would mean death. They knew the dance well. But Dark did slip up, and the blonde had a good idea to bring a quick end to the dance.

Sheik was gaining an upper hand on the shadow, after he pulled a dagger out of his wraps. He held it tight in his left hand, being ambidextrous as he was. Coming at Dark like a tornado of blades. A second blade would bring wider range of motion, to balance out Dark having a longer sword. Each blade in his hand like an extension of his arms. The fight picked up the pace, and now Dark was beginning to get sloppy.

The shadow was confused. Where was this power coming from? He was on constant defense now. He made a stab at Sheik, but it failed. He gasped as Sheik caught his sword between his two blades and twisted it out of his grasp. It went flying, right into Sheik's hand. The blonde caught it by the pommel, and held it tightly in his hand. Without even thinking, he shoved the sword right into the Shadow's stomach.

Dark was a complete replica of Link, as he spit his blood onto the floor "I was the ultimate being...how?" He asked, the red fire in his eyes beginning to diminish.

Sheik pulled his cowl up to cover his face "Sheikah secrets, bitch!" He said, as he harshly twisted the sword in the shadows gut. He left the sword buried in Dark's gut, as he crumpled to the floor. The blonde then pulled a dagger, and slit Dark's throat for good measure, spraying blood every where. He didn't care about tact, he cared about dead. He sighed in relief as the shadow was engulfed in a blue green fire, sending him back to the depths of hell, for his wicked deeds. He felt calm until he remembered Link, and ran over to his side.

He placed a hand on Links cheek, and started to feel the tears run down his face at how cold his lovers cheek felt. "No. Goddesses, no Link? Link?" He pulled Link close to his body, as he trembled and sobbed. Then he screamed. A blood curdling, heart wrenching scream that echoed through the whole temple. A scream of anger, loss, desperation. Only a scream that someone who lost someone they loved could make.

"I love you Link. Goddesses, I love you, so much. I won. I avenged your death. You didn't die for naught, my love."

He was holding on tightly to Link, who was limp in his arms. He brushed the blonde hair clinging to his blood stained mouth back, and looked once more into those blue eyes that used to shine with life. He closed those eyes, and then buried his face into the dead boys neck. He most likely looked crazed covered in blood, and talking to a dead man as he was. He didn't care, he didn't have the heart to let his boyfriend go yet. They had just started their relationship and now...now Link was pulled away from him. He was never going to see that big goofy smile. Or feel safe in his strong arms again. Link was his best friend, his lover. They had such a deep rooted history together. How could he keep going? Was it even worth living and fighting anymore. He wanted to curse the goddesses for taking away his one chance at happiness. His lover was dead in his arms. A red potion can't cure this, and there were no stray fairies in this area. He didn't feel the need to fight. He contemplated throwing himself on a dagger, and ending the obvious suffering he was going to endure. Until he felt an ice cold hand touch his shoulder.

"Let's him go Son...you have a task to finish."

Sheik grabbed his dead mothers hand and nodded as her hand faded away. Link would still die in vain if he didn't finish the task. He knew if it was Link, he would bury it deep down and grieve on his own time. It was his turn to be a hero. He dug through Link's pouch to find the gossip stone. Hyrule must learn of the Heros death, and Impa could tell him how to cleanse the temple.

"Zelda...I hope to goddesses you are sitting down."

**-Please by the three don't kill me! I'm sorry. It was completely necessary I swear. Was it wrong? Absolutely! Am I a huge bastard? Yes! But it was necessary. It killed me to write this! Especially to draw from experience at losing a boyfriend to death. Plus I'm tired of fanfics where Sheik is the one constantly getting hurt! So again, I'm sorry. Also, I will reveal nothing. You will just have to sit tight and wait for the next chapter. I'll try not to take too long!**


	18. Wait I'm dead?

**A/N) Ahh insomnia, the ultimate writers tool. Inspiration hit and I wrote this little beauty. I'm quite proud of it. This is the longest chapter yet full of some pretty awesome back story. Plus I wanted to make up for killing your feels in the last chapter. Again still sorry about that. I love my faithful readers! Anywho on with the next chapter.**

**Oh and just to reiterate I do not own the Legend of Zelda, no matter how much I wish I did. Cuz if I did this would be an accurate representation of what I would do with it. Unfortunately, this will never happen except in my wild fanboy dreams.**

Link opened his eyes, and looked around. He was staring into an endless blue sky. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He must be dreaming. It looked like he was in the sky, and sitting upon a cloud. There was a beautiful building in front of where he was sitting. It looked like it was gilded in gold. Wait, this isn't where he was last. He stood up quickly, remembering what had happened. Where was Sheik? He wasn't anywhere near the temple or anywhere he had ever been before. He felt panic seizing his heart. What happened? Where was he? A million questions swarming around his head.

"Ahh you have finally awoken"

His train of thought was completely derailed as he heard a voice, and could see a figure sauntering over to him. He braced himself for a battle. He had no idea where he was, and now someone who waited for him to rouse from his slumber, was coming towards him. He gasped, and relaxed his stance as he saw a woman. She had flaming red hair and burning red eyes. Her dress, that looked kind of like a toga, fell to her feet it started blue at the bottom and went up turning yellow, orange and finally the bunched up fabric of cloth on her left shoulder was red. A medallion with the symbol of Din was on the cloth at her shoulder.

"Holy...Din." He breathed out.

She gave him a smile.

"Ahh the young Hero knows who I am. I would only hope so." Her voice was harsh, but not in an angry way. It was more like a musical fire burning. The sound of sand when it was under his feet. It was hard to describe the voice of a Goddess.

Link was confused, he heard her voice but she never opened her mouth.

"You are hearing me, but I being what I am, well my real voice would overpower your mind. Can't have that happening, Hmm?"

He nodded completely up to speed. Then he saw another figure behind Din. She had hair green as the forest, and eyes that matched. Her dress the same style as Din, but it started at the the bottom as a very light green and darkened to dark green at the cloth on her right shoulder. There was the medallion with the symbol of Farore.

Link dropped to a knee for his patron Goddess.

Farore smiled "Come come hero. This is all unnecessary. I'm glad to see you awake." Her voice, if possible, sounded deep and woodsy. Like the sounds of wind rustling amongst the trees in the forest.

Then another woman. Deep blue hair in soft waves like an ocean, and blue eyes the color of Lake Hylia. Her dress the exact same as her sisters but in light blue at the bottom and moved in waves of darkening shades to the cloth bunched at her right shoulder. There was a medallion with the symbol of Nayru.

Nayru nodded to him. Link stood in awe. Before him, were the three Goddesses. He wasn't even sure what to do. What does one do when standing in front of the Great Goddesses of Power, Courage, and Wisdom? Link had a feeling he was standing there, looking stupid.

"Hero, do you know why you are here?" The voice sounded like musical waves. The sound of waves crashing against the shore. That must be Nayru.

He shook his head "I was in the Shadow Temple, and Oh Goddesses, or all of you...I'm dead aren't I?"

Farore gave a sad nod to her little Hero. "Yes. That's right."

"I-I..." Link trailed off as his voice,cracked and tears began to well in his eyes

Farore dropped to her knees and hugged Link tightly to her, and he immediately felt a calm feeling rushing through his body.

"Don't cry Hero. It wasn't your time, but we can't send you back without reason." said the voice full of fire, it was Din ."What is your reason for going back?"

"To continue protecting Hyrule and Zelda!" He said full of pride, and confidence.

Nayru shook her head "The holder of a piece of my knowledge wouldn't need your protection Hero, think harder"

Link had another reason, but would it be heresy to say it in front of the Goddesses? Could they strike him down where he stood, because of his love?

"Hero" Farore said "There is nothing wrong with you. All forms of love are beautiful to us. Leave it to our Hylians to make one form of love better than the others. What with free will and all that." She let an audible giggle slip past her lips, and Link felt faint

"Oh sorry" she said covering her mouth.

"Sheik. I..I want to go back for him. I love him." Link thought this was the most powerful confirmation of his love for Sheik. He said it to the great Goddesses themselves. Proudly confessing to them what he assumed they already knew.

Din smiled "You ought to. We made him for you, Hero."

Link blinked, confused. They made Sheik for him? What exactly did that mean?

Nayru waved a hand and three chairs appeared for them to sit. She waved her other hand and a chair appeared behind Link, and he sat quickly.

Nayru dropped unceremoniously into her seat and crossed her legs followed by her sisters. "I have a story for you Link" She said, knowing he hated his hero title.

Link leaned forward ready to hear her eyes locked onto the beings sitting in front of him. It was still a little overwhelming.

"We knew that when you had the Master Sword in hand, you would need a friend, a guide. Even in my infinite wisdom I did not predict the being inside the sword would reject your young age to wield her. We assumed you would grab the sword and seal the evil known as Ganon. We also couldn't predict that he would slip into the Sages Chamber and attempt to steal the Triforce. That made us, forced to intervene, split the triforce into three pieces. Anyways, the sword spirit made you sleep until you were around the same age as her first master. Your sword has a name, in case you were curious, Fi. I didn't pick it" She said holding her hands up at Link's confused look. Farore continued the story.

"Anyways, we had already had Sheik planned to be your guide, but unfortunately we didn't know he would have to wait so long. All that aside, he was to help you find the temples and learn the songs of warping to help you along your journey. We also hoped he would fall in love with you, and you would fall for him. Hey we are girls, we love romance." She said at another confused look from the hero.

So they planned on a hero and his guide to grow to be lovers? This made absolutely no sense. What about-

Din cut his thought off "One of those free will things when Hylia in her mortal form, Zelda I believe it is now, decided to switch places, and erase all traces of the Sheikah boy ever existing. After she turned time back, a few years later, Nayru appeared in her dreams and told her to set things right. We don't create people to not fulfill there purpose. Everyone on this land has someone made just for them. Sheik was made for you, and you for him."

This was like some crazy love story, and Link felt a pain in his chest. He was hoping that Sheik wasn't too heartbroken over his death. He felt even emptier now, knowing that Sheik was his soul mate.

"He knows he has a bigger purpose Link" Farore said reading the look on his face "But that's where our question came in. What do you have to live for? Half of it is already done by your confession of feelings. If Sheik thinks of you as he holds an endless amount of power in his body, then you will return to your body. If he doesn't, I'm sorry, but your return benefits no one. We can't go patching Heroes up that have no purpose."

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Link asked, honestly curious. Why did the Goddesses see him now in his unplanned death?

Din scoffed "Like when you defeated Ganon? Honestly Hero how would you have felt if you met us after that?"

"Dead."

"Exactly. You know we care for you. We created you, and gave you a piece of the Triforce. You are our brave hero. We don't want to frighten you."

They had a point. He would have been terrified to meet them. If he didn't know he was dead now he might have been terrified at that exact moment.

The Goddesses stood and the chairs all disappeared, except Link's.

"We have company" Farore said in a sing song voice, or thought.

Link saw a figure walking towards where they sat. As it got closer Link felt his blood run cold. What in the name of all that was holy was this person doing here? Link made a move for a sword that was no longer there. He growled in frustration, but then chose to run at the person

"I'll kill you Dark!" He yelled making a flying leap towards the shadow but was caught mid air around his waist by Din.

"Woah! There's that fiery spirit! He gets that from me." She said smiling at her sisters.

Link instantly felt a calm envelop his senses, again. He looked at Dark, and was shocked at how different he looked now. He still looked the same as Link, only his skin was pale like the moonlight, not dark as shadows. His hair was a soft silver, not black. In fact, the only similarity between this Dark, and the previous one, was the color of their eyes, a deep fire burning red.

This Dark looked at Link and then quickly looked at the floor shuffling his feet nervously. He looked almost...sad.

Nayru broke the silence "Link meet the real Dark. He is a little part of you. You see as a Hero,you had to be pure, and absolutely fearless. So Dark Link is all those parts of you we couldn't use. Ever notice when you get sad you feel numb? This Link here is all those unnecessary emotions like that. He was supposed to never be revealed to you. Also all those emotions were supposed to come flooding back after time reset. Somehow you got the feelings back, but Dark Link here stayed a physical being. I'm about to make myself look so unwise, but somehow Ganon found him, corrupted him, and made him an adversary to you. That might explain his deep love for the Sheikah."

Dark looked back up at Link with remorse "I can't take back what I did, but I hope you can forgive me."

Link walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't easy for him to say this, but he looked truly remorseful for his wicked deeds "It was never you. Your were corrupted. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Dark pulled Link into a tight hug. "Thank you! thank you"

"Crushing. Tight. Can't. Breathe" Link wheezed.

Dark dropped him with a hasty "I'm sorry!"

All the Goddesses were smiling. These two were perfect twins. Similar in their looks, but different in personality. They did have a present for Dark. Seeing as he was always meant to come back to them once time was reset. All those nasty emotions the guide for the Hero shouldn't have. He came back after the time reset. They always wondered where there little dark hero had run off to. They wouldn't show Dark Link his Dark Sheik right now, not in front of Link. He was too fragile right now.

"So when can I go back? I just know Sheik will want me back." Link said to Farore.

She smiled,but Din answered.

"When he harnesses the power of the Sheikah in the temple. His power will be virtually limitless to rival even us. If he can harness the power, save the temple, and Hyrule, and then turn his focus on you, you will return. If he ignores the temple, and turns to you first, his task is failed and you will officially die. Like I said we can't just go patching up Heroes. He has to prove himself first!"

These Goddesses don't play around. Link was sure straight to business Sheik, would cleanse the temple first. Then again, Link didn't know how heart broken Sheik was. He already knew love makes one do crazy things. All Link could do, was hope and pray Sheik had a sense of duty, over love.

Until the time came, the Goddesses invited Link and Dark (as he preferred to be called) inside the Golden palace to talk and get to know one another.

Link started to learn when Dark wasn't being controlled he was actually a really nice person.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N) After a few death threats, and some gentle coaxing, I finally devoted some time back to this story. So much feels this chapter has. I hope you all are enjoying it (which some have made obvious) and apologies for it taking so long for this chapter. I kind of pushed it aside for,awhile. I just don't want it to end I guess! **

It was bad enough hearing Zelda cry through the gossip stone, but seeing her holding onto Impa (who looked much better) for dear life as she sobbed, was enough to even get Sheik crying again.

He had his knees to his chest, holding the gossip stone in the palms of his hands in front of his knees. He was sitting next to the body of his dead lover. He didn't want to leave his side. Leaving his side would mean he was gone, and Sheik wasn't ready for that.

"Alright Nephew give us a status report." Impa said, still cradling a weeping Zelda.

"Before or after the bastard shadow raped me?" Sheik growled at the thought of the unpleasant memory.

He watched Zelda pick her head up, and snatch the gossip stone from her nurse maid. She pushed her face to the stone, and stared at Sheik.

"Goddesses Sheik! He raped you? Are you alright? I never should have sent you two, this is all my fault!" She dropped the stone, and renewed her sobbing.

Impa picked it up, and gave her nephew a look that said sympathy.

"And after that." She stated firmly. Sheik could tell she was upset, and didn't want to dwell on the subject.

Sheik sighed, and pulled his cowl down, and then straightned his legs out.

"Link showed up after that. Then he healed me, physically. Then he got captured. I had Dark by the throat, but then something strange happened. Time stopped, and I was lead deeper into the temple. I found the Sheikah burial grounds."

Impa looked shocked. "What was there?"

Sheik looked straight at her through the stone "My parents. Impa they told me my mission. They told me they are proud. They gave me a name. My mom..sh-she liked Link" Sheik had to take a moment so he wouldn't completely lose it again.

"I'm sorry my nephew. What name did they give unto you."

He managed a weak smile "Sheik. They also spoke of a cousin. I know now is not the time, but I am curious."

"Kafei. That is your cousin. Your mother and I had a sister who passed. He is older than you, and the hero. Link may have met him, he lives out in Termina."

"Wow." Sheik now had a name, and his love may have met him.

"We will talk of this later, Sheik." Impa said with a soft smile, and Sheik almost dropped the stone in surprise.

"Now you must go in the middle of the temple and focus, completely. Focus on the power of the temple. The Sheikah who reside their, the power of the sages, the blessings of the Goddesses, and use your body as a filter. This power will quiet the spirits within the temple, also repair and purify the temple. You will hold more power than the goddesses themselves Sheik. Please be careful, and don't make any stupid decisions."

"Alright. I will contact you when complete "

"Good luck, Sheik"

The connection ended, and Sheik slipped the stone between the wraps on his arm. He pressed a kiss to Link's forehead, and stood up. He walked, and stood in the middle of the temple. He took a deep breathe. He took his hands and put them palm up by his waist and slowly brought them up to each side of his chest before flipping them over and pushing them back down. He repeated this action, breathing in time, focusing on everything. The sounds of the temple, he felt the energy coursing through every part of the temple. He focused the energy bringing it to him.

He searched around finding the sages touch, and drew the power in from that. Light, forest, fire, water, shadow, and spirit. He also could see the sage that represented each temple, and also the seventh sage, Zelda.

Back at the Castle Impa and Zelda sat hand in hand, eyes closed focusing their energy to give to Sheik. In the forest, Saria was standing in the middle of her temple, palms upturned focusing her energy. Darunia stood in his temple. First bawled and head facing to the sky. Ruto, who was swimming in her temple, stopped and could feel something drawing on her power. It was Sheik, she relaxed and focused her energy. Nabooru was searching around her temple and stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes, and sighed lending her energy as well.

It was all overwhelming for Sheik. Borderline painful, like fire pulsing through his veins, burning away at his body. He wasn't done. He now was seeking the blessings of the Goddesses. He focused harder, clenching his fists now as he shook from concentration and discomfort. He dropped to his knees in exertion. He opened his eyes and gasped seeing a swirl of colored energy encircling his body. He didn't break his focus though. He continued to seek the goddesses.

At the Golden Palace, Din stopped and quirked a brow. "Sisters, I believe someone is seeking us."

Nayru and Farore felt it as well. They walked over to their sister and they joined hands together. Humming softly, audibly.

Link dropped to his knees feeling weak. Dark dropped beside him "Link are you ok?" he asked, shaking his light

Suddenly a boy with long brown hair came flying down stairs.

"What's going on?"

Farore cracked open a eye, and looked at the boy. Long brown hair braided down his back, pale skin, and dark red eyes

"Sheik, be a dear and help dark get the hero out of here while we help your light"

The dark Sheik nodded, and gasped seeing the Dark Hero and his lighter half, but shook his head. He grabbed the blonde and lifted one arm over his shoulder, Dark followed suit. Sheik blushed and smiled "Hi, I'm Sheik's dark half." They began walking Link outside. Dark gulped audibly his cheeks turning pink "I'm Link's darker half. And I think I'm in love"

In the palace, the sisters hand in hand joined, and bestowed their blessing to the one calling for it. They disconnected hands and sighed.

"It's all up to you now Sheik." Farore said placing a hand on her chest "please don't make the hero stay with us"

Sheik dropped onto his side writhing now on horrible agony. He tried to breathe, but was now screaming as the energy coursing through his body burned like lava. It felt like someone ignited his insides and he was threatening to blow. He gripped at his hair tugging on it harshly as he screamed. He suddenly heard a calming voice in his head.

"Relax, become one with the energy. Don't let it corrupt you."

It was his mothers voice. He used every bit of his training to resume a standing position. Then it happened.

He completely relaxed and the energy no longer swirled angrily around him. Instead it went inside of his body, and now it was a part of him. He felt strong. Nothing in the world more powerful than him. A thought crossed his mind. He had so much energy now. He had an endless amount of energy at his disposal now. "Link.." his voice was hollow and disconnected.

He was unaware that his selfish, narcissistic attitude was beginning to corrupt his soul and the power he had. He walked over to where Link had died. He squatted by his lover "I could bring you back. We could run away together, forget this temple and live our lives. No more hurt, no more missions." he reached a hand out to touch Link "No more insufferable princess..." He trailed off, and something clicked

He never thought of Zelda, basically his sister, as insufferable. He stood quickly drawing his hand away from Link. No, corruption was overtaking him. His eyes softened, and he walked back to the middle of the temple. All the power anyone could hope for, but he couldn't put his feelings first. He had people depending on him. The same people who were lending their power to him right now. No, he couldn't let them down. He already failed to protect Link he wouldn't fail everyone else. He focused the energy, and pushed it outwards beginning to cleanse and repair the temple.

Back at the Golden Palace Link was brought too by a grinning Nayru "Pack your bags hero. Your going home."


	20. Reunited

**A/N) Y'all didn't think this was over right? Ha! There is at least 2 more after this one. I'm also considering a sequel. I really don't want to be finished with these two. I love them so much! Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me. **

At the golden palace:

Link was staring at Nayru, mouth agape, and eyes wide "Really?"

Nayru smiled outwardly, but chuckled at Link "Hero I'm the supreme being of wisdom. I don't lie. I don't think I'm allowed to, really."

Farore walked in, tossing her long green hair behind her shoulder. "Sheik fought over the corruption in his heart from the endless power, and felt a sense of duty. He became a true hero, when the hero was unavailable. As such, he will be granted one selfish wish."

"I know exactly what that wish will be!" Nayru said with a wink.

Dark walked in, hand in hand with his Sheik, who was blushing and giddy.

"What in Hylia?" Link asked, looking at the boy who looked kind of like Sheik, but was completely opposite.

"Oh, when we made Sheik your guide we took all those messy emotions from him. This is Dark's counterpart." Farore pointed to the dark Sheik half.

"Didn't Sheik get his emotions back, why isn't he kind of like this."

Din walked in with the answer "Vigorous Sheikah training. It drives emotion out of you. They are relatively buried, but we needed to be extra sure. Couldn't have our hero messing up. Anyways, we have to go. Say your goodbyes." The three sisters walked away.

Link walked over, and hugged Dark tight to him "I wish we would have had more time together. I'll tell Sheik all about you Dark. I will never forget you. I'm actually going to miss you."

The dark haired boy wiped the tears from his eyes "Thanks Link I really am sorry. I'm sure we will meet again someday. I am you after all."

"And you." Link turned, and hugged the dark Sheik "Keep Dark in line. Wish I could have met you earlier. I bet we would have been great friends."

Sheik giggled and blushed "I agree with Dark. We will meet again, Hero. Go to your love now. You will be empty without him. I know I missed mine. I can relate to how my light feels right now. Don't keep him waiting." He held Dark's hand tightly.

Sheik was kneeling on the floor in the temple. He was panting harshly, with his heart beating frantically in his chest. The floor underneath him was buoyant again. The water surrounding it pure. He succeeded in his mission, but expending all the energy given to him made him feel tired. He managed to move and sit, legs crossed on the floor. Just a few minutes to rest before contacting Zelda. Unfortunately, his mind kept wandering to Link. He already missed that goofy smile he got when he succeeded in a mission. His touch, oh goddesses he would never feel his lips, his hands all over him. Harsh to think his first time would be his last. No one would ever make him feel like Link did. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest again. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

Suddenly, a burst of the colors blue, red, and green shot into the temple. The light and color so vivid, Sheik had to cover his eyes. When he moved his hand, he scrambled to try and kneel. You didn't have to be a genius to know the Goddesses were standing in front of you. He heard a chuckle like wind singing through the trees, and the green haired goddess put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move. You have saved Hyrule in place of the Hero of Time. You now have become a Hero. What was your desire before you overcame the corruption?"

Sheik knew exactly what she was talking about, and answered with no hesitation "I want Link back."

He then heard a chuckle like waves lapping at the shore "Knows what he wants. I like this. Consider it done."

"Really?" Sheik asked, it all seemed strange for the Goddesses to agree to this so quickly. Wasn't this some type of blasphemy?

The red haired Goddess rolled her eyes "Do you doubt our power?"

Sheik stared wide eyed at the Goddess, and shook his head "Then shut up. Your boyfriend will explain everything."

"Thank you again new Hero." Farore said with a wink.

They disappeared in a flash of light. Sheik scrambled over to Link, and sat on his knees. He waited for his hero with bated breathe. He watched as the hero was bathed in a golden light. His wounds knitting together. His whole body gaining it's color back, and even his tunic was repaired. The light faded, and he watched Link's hand twitch, followed by a pair of big blue eyes fluttering open.

There was silence. Red eyes staring unblinking and blue. The air slowly went from tense to soft, and Sheik pulled his cowl down, and smiled "Enough of this hero. Can we talk? This is getting ridiculous."

Link smiled, and tackled the Sheikah to the floor "I love you. I missed you so much." he smothered the boy underneath him in soft kisses. Sheik leaned up, and caught the heros lips with his own. They lie like that, mouths melding together in a passionate, love filled kiss.

Then Sheik broke the kiss "As much as I'm happy to see you, we have a princess to report to." He pulled out the gossip stone, and pushed Link gently off him. Link pouted slightly, but he understood. Sheik always was the down to business type.

"Zelda."

The stone began glowing, and Zelda's face appeared. "Sheik! I'm so proud of you! Job well done." She smiled, but her eyes were still sad and puffy

"Thank you princess. How is my Aunt?"

The stone turned around, and showed Impa standing up telling the Doctor she refused to spend one more minute in bed. He heard Zelda talk "Better than ever. She felt back to her old self the minute you finished." She turned the stone back to her face.

"Wonderful. I have good news also."

"Oh?" Zelda tilted her head, and almost fell to the floor when she saw Link, and his smiling face

"Oh Hylia! Link is that really you?"

"Well I hope so or we have bigger problem than we thought." The hero said with a smile.

"I thought...but how?" The princess was tripping over her tongue now.

"We will explain when we get there. We'll play the Prelude of Light, and walk from the Temple of time."

Zelda, still in shock, just nodded her head, and Sheik ended the connection.

He looked over at Link, and just smiled at him. Link was rummaging through his pack looking for his ocarina. Sheik pulled out his lyre, and just waited for his fumbling hero, just like he had many times before.

"Ahh here it is. I'm still getting used to being back." Link laughed, and put the ocarina to his lips, and looked at Sheik.

Sheik smiled, and looked at Link again still just so happy to have him back. He began strumming his lyre followed by Link playing his ocarina. It all culminated into a beautiful melody, until they were whisked away in a flurry of golden lights.

They landed on the pedestal in the Temple of Time and immediately where jumped on by a mass of golden hair. Zelda held the two of them closely, and sobbed heavily. They held her close and comforting. She let go of Sheik and clung to Link, fisting her hands in his green tunic, her chest heaving.

Link wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here. I'm real. I'm okay" He said patting her back

"Oh Link I'm so sorry. I can't say that enough."

"Let's get back to the castle. I have to tell you guys. I met the Goddesses themselves. It was incredible!" Link said, smiling when the two looked at him mouths agape.

He proceeded to tell them the whole story of meeting the Goddesses, and described what they looked like in detail.

"I'll have to get someone to paint and sculpt this. We could have an accurate representation of ths Goddesses." Zelda was so excited.

They got to the castle, and immediately went into the Study.

"You will never guess who else I met. Dark was there."

Zelda covered her mouth as she gasped, and Sheik narrowed his eyes

"How did that bastard escape from hell?"

Link shook his head "What he did is unforgivable, and he knows that. He was being controlled by Ganondorf. The Goddesses took all the impure thoughts, and feelings heros can't have, and made him. He really is me. There is also a dark you, Sheik."

Sheik quirked a brow, and stared at Link. At that moment, Impa walked in looking better than ever. She did something completely strange, and walked over holding Sheik in an awkward embrace.

"Proud of you Neph- I mean Sheik. Our ancestors smiled upon you. Princess, I hope this I'm not interrupting." She said looking at Zelda now

"No, please, this is quite endearing." She waved it off.

"Hey," Link was staring at Zelda, mouth agape "Why don't you correct her?"

"Impa has called me princess since day one. Like Sheik was nephew, and your hero. I can't change her, but I can you."

"So Impa, tell us of my cousin." Sheik looked up,hopefully at his Aunt

"Hero, does the name Kafei ring any bells?" Impa asked

"Hmm, yeah. Purple hair boy with red eyes. The evil in Majoras Mask turned him into a child. I helped him get his mask back, and he married Anju his fiancé" Link thought back to his time in Termina.

"Kafei was born before you, Sheik. His parents both died in the war, and in a fit of rage he escaped his duties to the royal family, and left. When he arrived in Termina he write me a letter after the Mayor took him as a son. He began dying his blonde hair to cover his Sheikah roots." Impa spoke calmly

"I wish I could visit him." Sheik said.

"I could take you, Sheik." Link looked hopeful

"No, I have duties and obligations."

"Wait, how did you suddenly learn of cousin?" Link asked.

"Oh, after grabbing Dark I was brought to the Sacred Burial Grounds. I met my parents, the named me Sheik, and well," Sheik looked away from Link "My parents really approve of you."

Link laughed "That is amazing! I wondered why Impa suddenly called you Sheik. How wonderful to have a name! Even if it is a but redundant."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Link to Hyrule's safety."

Everybody laughed as Link blushed scarlet.

Zelda stood "Well as interesting as this has all been, I am emotionally exhausted. So you two," she turned her gaze to her two new heros "Bed, we can continue this tomorrow."

The two boys nodded,and laced their fingers together before taking their leave.

As they walked Link looked at his red eyed boyfriend "The Goddesses said they made you for me. Dark, and his Sheik were too. We are soul mates. Isn't that great?"

Sheik inwardly sighed "Yes Link, although the concept is quite foreign to me, for dear of Din, I will agree. Although, I'm just glad to have you back, honestly." They entered their shared bedroom, and Sheik continued

"When I saw what happened I was so overcome with anger that I killed Dark without hesitation. Then I cried. Link, never in my life have I cried. Don't you ever die on me again!"

Link pulled his sheikah closer to him, and buried his face in the blonde hair. "I won't, I promise. I missed you terribly, and I never want go be away from you again"

Sheik wiggled from underneath him "Promise?"

"Not unless the goddesses tell me it's time." He leaned down and captured Sheik's lips with his own.

The two stood kissing passionately. Mouths and tongues melding into one entire entity. Sheik reached his hand up, and fisted his hands in Link's hair. He got onto the tips of his toes to meet Link better, who wrapped his arms around his waist holding Sheik tightly, and possessively.

They broke the kiss and stared at one another, breathless. Words were no longer needed between them. Link ripped off the dirty blondes cowl, Sheik removed his blondes hat.

Sleep was the last thing on their minds as their lips met again, in a heated kiss.

**A/N) if you don't know what the next chapter is going to be, you need your head examined! Honestly, it's obvious. So yeah I'm working on it I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N) For my readers who maybe don't like lemons between two boys, please come back for the epilogue. For my readers who do: I couldn't help but throw one more lemony scene into my story! These two just kicked ass, and took names. I think they deserve it! I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. Join me next chapter for the finale. Oh, and you lemon haters don't worry no major plot twists just declarations of adoration and what not!**

**Also just another thanks to people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are like my driving force, and it makes me smile big time!**

**Oh, and I don't own the Legend of Zelda because if I did this would be one hell of a cut scene!**

They were locked in a heated kiss, but Link could feel Sheik trembling in his arms. He broke the kiss, and stared at him. He knew what was wrong. He put his hands on the upper part of his arms, and rubbed

"It's okay, love. It's me, but if you don't want to, then I won't." He stared deep into those red eyes

"I'm sorry. I do, I really do. I just can't get the thoughts of what he did out of my head." Sheik shook his head still trembling.

Link reached out, and stroked his cheek in a comforting manner. He didn't think it was possible, but he hated Ganondorf even more now, and he was sealed in the Chamber.

Sheik pushed up on his tip toes, and captured Link's lips with his own. He reached up, threading his fingers in the soft blonde hair.

Link wrapped his arms around Sheik's waist, pulling their bodies close together. He lifted the Sheikah up to take a strain off his neck, and deepened the kiss.

Sheik wrapped his legs around the blondes waist, and pushed their bodies together. The only way to get over this was to have Link, his soul mate, make love to him. To remind him that Link would never hurt him, ever.

Link broke the kiss, and walked over to the bed setting Sheik in his lap. They stared at one another, cheeks flushed, panting heavily. A swift nod from Sheik gave him all the confirmation he needed.

"Uhm could you..ya know, unwrap and stuff?" Link asked, blushing.

Sheik couldn't help it, and giggled quickly covering his mouth, and blushing. Link smiled at him

"Don't! That's cute, I like it"

Sheik climbed off his lap, and sat next to Link, and began unwrapping his hands.

"Sheikah don't giggle, Link. I don't know where that came from."

"I don't care. If my Sheikah wants to giggle, then he should."

Link started pulling off his tunic. Sheik shucked his boots. One by one articles of clothing where pulled off. Sheik piled his nicely on the floor. Link sent his flying everywhere. Exact opposites, made for one another. Both sitting next to each other clothed only in underwear.

"Guess it's kind of less awkward now, huh" Link asked nervously.

"Nope still awkward. Just more, prepared I suppose" Sheik answered with a shrug.

Link cupped the Sheikahs cheek and looked deep into his red eyes with a smile.

"I love you."

"And I you."

Their lips met again in a heated kiss. Link asserted his dominance, quickly. He kept their mouths locked, and laid Sheik down crawling on top of him, and sitting directly on his hips.

Sheik moaned into his mouth as their bodies ground together. He reached up trailing his hands up and down the blondes chest, but stopped.

"Divine power can't undo scars?" Sheik said, looking at the new scar on his stomach, gingerly running his fingers across it.

"The blade was cursed. It doesn't hurt at all. It's just another scar out of the many I already had" Link replied, with a shrug.

Sheik frowned. Ganondorf still marring his boyfriends flesh from beyond. Would Link never be free? He couldn't ponder too long as Link ground his hips into him again. Their erections rubbing together causing friction, and a moan.

"Link!" Sheik gasped.

"Mmm?" Link replied still rubbing them together.

"Warn me before you do that!"

"Don't focus on anything but me then."

Link crawled off of the boy, and started kissing down his jaw, trailing soft kisses down his neck. He trailed his fingers gently down the boys chest, and stomach. At the waistband he snaked his hand in and began drumming his fingers up, and down the boys thighs.

Sheik twisted, and shuddered every part of him wanted Link to start touching what really needed attention. This was torture, sweet beautiful torture.

Link finally moved his hand up and grabbed Sheik's erection stroking it up and down. Enjoying the moans he was getting out of the boy beneath him. He stopped and snatched the boys underwear and yanked them off, tossing them aside.

Sheik twisted his fingers into the sheets. Moaning, and bucking his hips. He squeaked when Link pulled off his underwear, but melted into the pillows when he felt that warm mouth latch onto the head of his erection. He put his legs on the older boys shoulders, panting heavily.

Link bobbed his head up, and down taking the entire length into his mouth. Running his tongue around the tip coming up, and down the prominent vein coming down.

"Link!" Sheik cried out, desperately. He was close, and didn't want this to end.

Link stopped releasing his mouth with a pop. He got up, and walked over to his pack on the floor grabbing the bottle in it.

He coated his fingers and set the bottle down on the floor. He looked up at Sheik and almost lost it. He was laid splayed out in bed his hair undone surrounding him like a halo. His bangs were plastered to his red cheeks and sweaty face, breathing heavily. Absolutely beautiful. Sheik gave a nod, and Link went back to his task. He rubbed his finger outside of the puckered entrance before slipping a finger in, meeting little resistance.

Sheik gasped, and hissed at the slight sting. Once he relaxed, the one finger started pumping in and out again. Sheik bucked his hips into the finger, now moaning.

Link slipped a second finger now. Feeling around the inside and stretching out his lover. He loved hearing the panting and whines coming from the Sheikahs mouth. He gingerly slipped a third finger in.

Sheik shuddered in delight. There was a soft pain still, but he still bucked his hips, and cried out when Link brushed against that sweet spot. Words were not needed, and Sheik fell into a useless moaning pile as Link continued to touch right on that spot. He whined when the older blonde pulled out his fingers, but got excited seeing as he pulled off his underwear, and was slicking himself up. Preparing to take him.

Link set the bottle back on the floor, and positioned himself at Sheik's entrance. He pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, and then looked at Sheik. His face was unreadable except for the furrowed brows, and clenched eyes. He waited patiently, leaning over, and kissing all over the younger boys face and neck as he waited. Eventually his muscles relaxed, and gave Link the signal to go. He began pumping in and out of the boy in a slow, rhythmic pace.

Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's neck, and bucked into his movement meeting him thrust for thrust. He enjoyed hearing Link grunt and pant in his ear. One hard thrust later Sheik let go of Link, and fell back into bed with a rather loud scream.

Link smiled, and started pounding into the boy ruthlessly now. He needed rough movements to get Sheik to cry out in ecstasy. So that's what he did, his harsh grunts turned into small moans. He ran his hand across Sheik's cheek urging him to open his eyes and look at him.

Sheik looked at him, and bit his bottom lip to quell his moans.

"Link, nngh! I'm-I feel it coming."

"Then do it. I'm close too."

Link was thrusting with no rhythm now. His hip movements were rough and wild, but he was still doing it right judging by Sheik, and his reactions of clawing at the bed sheets.

Link grabbed the boys hips with bruising roughness slamming their hips together in quick snapping thrust. He didn't stop when he heard Sheik give off a scream of pleasure,but when the muscles in his body grabbed his erection in the extremely tight moistness, his orgasm was ripped from his body. The muscles milking his seed out of him that came out in burst with a loud moan.

Sheik moved a hand up to brush his bangs out of his face, and look up at Link. His arms were tense and his eyes downcast.

"Link? Oof!" Link collapsed ontop of him. His arms had given out on him

"Sorry Sheik. I tried." Link said looking at his Sheikah.

"It's fine Link" he gave him a smile and began playing with the locks of golden hair.

They were sweaty, covered in bodily fluids, exhausted, and happy. They said forget the shower, and opted for one in the morning. Link pulled out, and laid next to Sheik quickly pulling him close. Back to chest he buried himself in the long dirty blonde hair.

"I love you Sheik. So much."

"And I love you Link. Possibly even more."

Sheik grabbed the arms around him, and squeezed it before cuddling more onto Link's embrace. Before they knew it they were out like a light.


	22. Epilogue

Zelda was tending to her little garden. It wasn't very big, but it gave her a satisfaction to see things grow, and flourish thanks to her love and attention. She looked up, and a slight movement towards the roof caught her attention. It was Sheik, keeping an eye on her. It had been six months since Link had left. No amount of coercing on her part could get him to go with Link. So the two parted ways on amicable terms, and very much in love.

She heard a cry of a hawk, and looked towards the sky. Link was sending them daily letters, and a fully trained Royal Family Messenger Bird was bringing them his letters.

Sheik outstretched his arm for the bird to land. He winced when she sunk her claws into his forearm.

"Hey girl. Got a letter for me?" He asked pulling his cowl down.

She shuffled impatiently, and he removed the letters from the tube on her back. He offered her some dried meat, and she nipped him affectionately.

"Go rest somewhere, and wait for a reply." He told her lifting his arm for her to take off.

He jumped off the roof, landing easily on his feet. He walked over to Zelda, who was smiling.

"Our daily letters?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded, handing her the letter with her name on it. They walked over to the steps, and Sheik sat ripping into his letter.

_Sheik,_

_Once again I find myself missing you. So I've decided to pack up, and make my way back to the castle. Being apart from you is a lot tougher than I thought it would be. So I've decided to come back to the other half of my heart. I'm actually not far away. I've been trying to keep it a surprise, but I just can't. I'll be there sometime in the afternoon. Have those lips ready. I'm going to be all over them._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Link_

Sheik folded up his letter with a smile all over his face. Zelda looked over at him, and smiled. She knew Link was on his way. It killed her to keep such a good secret. More so because she, and Link had another secret. Her letter had said:

_Zelly,_

_I made really good time, and will be there around the afternoon._

_I hope everything is ready for our trip. I'm glad you agreed to let Sheik come to Termina with me. I bet Kafei will be happy to meet his cousin. Now we just have to convince him, but with Impa's approval he won't have a choice. I feel like I'm being mean, but honestly I miss him. Oh and you too Princess!_

_-Link_

"He's coming this afternoon." Sheik said with a smile. Ever since the defeat of Dark, Sheik had been a little more open with his feelings. Honestly, everyone started to like him better.

"He just told me." Zelda lied with a smile. "I will inform the cooks to make extra. Link is always hungry after a trip. I'll be back Sheik. Impa!" She called out into the air.

Impa, seemed to appear out of the shadows. Sheik was still trying to master that secret.

"Yes princess." Impa said with a bow

"Come with me to the kitchen. Link will be returning this afternoon."

Impa wordlessly followed the princess. Sheik watched them walk away, and once they were out of sight he squealed in delight, stomping his feet. He quickly composed himself. These strange outburst had been happening more and more.

He jumped back onto the roof, and looked out towards Castle Town. Once Link got there, he would be able to see him on the path leading to the castle. He only wished that he could meet him there, jump on his horse, and kiss him like crazy until they met with Zelda, but Hyrulians still didn't take same sex couples well. Yeah, Sheik just needed another reason for people to hate him.

Everyone heard of the tale of a Sheikah saving their asses, but he was still scum. Some people just assumed Link had done it, not him. He was okay with that though. Honestly, he didn't want the glory or the titles. He was perfectly happy being Zelda's protector. Having Link as a boyfriend wasn't a bad bonus either.

Sheik snickered to himself. Yes girls threw themselves at Link all the time, but he was faithful to him. No one would ever assume the great Hero of Time was not only gay, but in love with a scum Sheikah. Sheik looked at the position of the sun. It was probably around one. He started tapping his foot, impatiently. Link should be showing up at any minute.

"Sheik," he turned his gaze to the garden where Zelda was calling to him. "let me know when Link is here. Okay?"

He gave her a swift nod, and turned his gaze back to the path. The minutes seemed to take hours, but that's how it usually goes when one is anxious. Sheik shifted his weight, and sighed audibly.

"It will take forever if you keep acting like that, dear nephew."

Sheik stiffened at hearing his Aunts voice. He hated when she caught him doing something that should be so underneath him.

"You're right. I shouldn't act like this," he placed a hand on his chest "but it's been six months. He left two months after our battle. I feel like we just didn't have enough time together. I miss him. I should have had the doctor keep him longer."

He held in his snicker from remembering Dr. Merit, and her face after hearing Link died.

_"You did what?" Her voice carried through the entire castle._

_Link felt nervous, and self conscious_

_"I died. But I'm okay now, really!"_

_"Strip!"_

_"I'm sorry what?"_

_"Did I freaking stutter? Take your tunic off. I'm taking all your vitals, and you aren't leaving my sight!"_

_"Sheik, help!"_

_Sheik shrugged, trying desperately to hide his laughter._

_"Sorry hero. Can't help you with that!"_

_"Oi, Sheikah you too. Clothes off! Don't think I forgot about you. We have internal wounds. Also can't believe after that, you two go have sex," she was taking Link's blood pressure. Both boys blushing heavily now. "Can't keep it in your damn pants long enough for a doctor to check you out. Kids these days!"_

_Sheik had enough "You aren't much older than us!"_

_He gulped as her glare turned on him "Did I ask your opinion? No! Shut up short stack, and give me an arm!"_

Sheik was torn from his thoughts as Impa spoke.

"You could have gone with him."

"I have a duty to Zelda. I couldn't." He shook his head

"Sheik, really you insult me. Zelda was my charge before you were born. You protected her when I could not, and for that I am most grateful. You did your ancestors proud to walk into your duty without hesitation. Why don't you let me return the favor," she placed her hands on his shoulders "Be selfish for once. If the opportunity presents itself, I give you permission to say the hell with duty. Besides, Zelda really is better off in my hands." She playfully jabbed his ribs. Then without another word she soundlessly dropped off the roof, and disappeared into the shadows.

Sheik went back to watching. Zelda had an entire Royal Guard ready to throw their lives down for her. She had Impa, who would protect her, and she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a 19 year old woman, trained in sword fighting, and magical arts. Maybe he did deserve a break. To see the world with Link. His heart jumped in his chest, as a chestnut mare with a white mane and tail came into view.

"He's at the castle gates, Zelda." He said as he dropped off the roof.

"Oh good let's go greet him." She wiped the dirt from her hands on her dress.

"Really princess!" Scoffed Impa, handing her a handkerchief as they began walking to the front hall.

"Impa I've got more dresses than I know what to do with. I think it's ok to wipe my hands on it."

"It's not dignified"

Zelda snorted "Like I've ever been concerned with dignified!"

"Goddesses help the man who chooses to court you. Some queen you will make."

They arrived just in time for the messenger to announce Link. He came down the hall strapping as always, and kneeled before princess Zelda. She nodded courteously to him. When he stood he had a princess clinging to him. He hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you too, Zelly, but you're crushing me!"

"Oh," she let him go "Sorry Link. I missed you terribly. Will you be staying for a meal?"

"That sounds great. Your Grace permission to kiss your attendant?"

Zelda smiled brightly "permission granted."

Link ran over to Sheik, yanked down his cowl, and bent Sheik so far back he thought his spine might break. His eyes widened, and then slid shut as he was wrapped into a familiar, strong, passionate, kiss.

A cough broke them apart "Boys remember to breathe. And Hero, I'd prefer if you didn't slip your tongue into my nephews mouth in my presence."

Link turned a bright red, and Sheik covered his face to hide the blush.

Link scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner "Just missed him I guess."

Zelda shook her head, and grabbed Link by the hand.

"Come let's eat, I'm famished. So what did you go see?"

The meal was lovely. The four of them sat huddled together listening to Link's tale of vast plains and deep oceans. Sheik found himself wishing he would have gone himself. As they finished, Zelda put her back to the chair

"Link you see such amazing things. Your letters aren't enough, I'm sure, to describe all you've seen. How long do you plan on staying with us?"

"Not long really. I plan on heading out as soon as possible." he said, with a devious smile.

"You just got in, Link. Stay awhile, please." Sheik said, staring at Link desperately.

Link reached up, and cupped his cheek, stroking it with his thumb "I wish I could, but I got a letter from skull kid in Termina. He says he needs me. It's been almost 8 years, I figure he misses me. I don't need him getting upset again."

It really was the truth. The letter was what sparked him to plan a trip in the first place. Unfortunately, he was en route to Hyrule when he received it. He figured lonely Skull kid could wait a few days.

"I-I want to go with you, Link."

Everyone at the table froze. Completely shocked at what Sheik had said.

"Princess, may I go with him. I know I have a duty, but may Impa watch you instead?" Sheik said, on the verge of begging.

"Of course Sheik. I was going to suggest a vacation of sorts anyways. All your things are packed. Lilly made you some new outfits, and Merit packed medical supplies. It's in you quarters."

Sheik looked around at everyone, and narrowed his eyes.

"You all planned this, didn't you?" He looked around at all of them. Full of suspicion.

Zelda threw her hands up. Link answered him

"Honestly, babe. Yeah we did. I was planning on Impa twisting your arm, while Zelda ordered you to go."

Sheik thought about it and smiled."Sounds about like me huh?"

Everyone laughed, and Sheik dashed into his room. He slammed the door shut behind him, and began slipping daggers and needles between his wraps. He tied his short sword to his back. He unwrapped his whole face and began combing, and braiding his hair when he heard a knock.

"Come in." He called.

He was shocked to see his Aunt.

"Nephew, I have a favor. Will you find Kafei in Termina for me? Just tell him his aunt misses him for me."

Sheik was shocked to see a look of regret pass over her features. He had no idea what came over him, but he wrapped his arms around her. He flinched when instead of choking him, she hugged him back

"You and Kafei are the only ties I have to my sisters. I'd like to see him once more."

Sheik let go, and nodded to her as he resumed braiding, and wrapping.

"I'll find him, and tell him. I promise."

Impa pressed a kiss to his forehead "Thank you, Sheik. You look and act like my sister, but you are down to business like your father. Before they were married your mother called him a Deku stick in the mud."

Sheik snorted. Sounded just like his mom. He enjoyed all the stories Impa had been telling him of his parents. Images of them swirled in his head all the time. Now he actually knew what they looked like while Impa reminisced.

He checked the pack to make sure his lyre was there, and hoisted it onto his back. He knew Impa wouldn't get weepy, but chose to say her goodbyes in private.

"Sheik, don't embarrass our entire people."

He almost fell over. That's how she chose to say goodbye? Really? Before he could respond, she continued

"Be safe, and come back in one piece. Don't feel obligated to leave early. I promise I have everything taken care of."

Sheik nodded "Yes ma'am. I'll have fun, and enjoy this vacation, I guess."

They left side by side. When they arrived Link and Zelda broke abruptly. Sheik eyed Link curiously as he stuffed something hurriedly into his pack.

"You ready to go?" Link asked with a smile.

Sheik decided not to ask, and nodded. Zelda ran over, and hugged Sheik tightly.

"Link said Epona is strong enough to carry you both with no problem. So I had her equipped with everything you two will need on your journey. I expect letters. May the Goddesses watch over you."

She kissed Sheik on the cheek, and then Link. After the goodbyes, and calming down a weeping Zelda, the two blondes departed.

As they reached the stables they saw Nathaniel standing there. He bowed hurriedly

"I heard of your departure. I wanted to say goodbye. Master Sheik I promise I will do everything to protect Zelda. Her-Link take good care of Sheik."

He bowed once again, and left in a hurry.

"It appears you have an admirer of sorts, Sheik" Link mused, with a smile.

"It's not that. He's one of the few people that respect me. He's probably shocked I'm going."

"You sure you can do this?"

Sheik nodded "I've made my mind up. Impa requested something of me. I am obligated to fulfill her request."

Link grabbed Epona by the reigns, and patted her softly. He hopped into her saddle, and offered his hand out to Sheik.

Sheik took a deep breathe, and took Link's hand, who hoisted him up behind him.

"You ready to go?" Link asked looking back into red eyes.

Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's waist, and laid his head onto his back.

"As I'll ever be."

Link offered Epona a carrot, and she took off like a bullet. Clearing Castle Town in the blink of an eye.

Sheik twisted around, and watched Hyrule Castle get smaller, and smaller in the distance. He felt a pang of guilt, but then he looked at who his arms were wrapped around. He made the right decision. He and Link belonged together. So he laid his head back on Link.

Link smiled and said "Thanks for coming with me"

"Your welcome" Sheik responded.

"I love you, Sheik."

"I love you, Link."

**A/N) There you have it people. The End of A Different Kind of Hero. Isn't it obvious though? I got bit by the muse fairies. I already have a sequel planned! Plans to have more action, and a little surprise. All I'm going to say on that is I left clues in previous chapters. Thanks to readers past, present, and future. Thanks for your super nice words and your favs and follows. They meant the world to me! Keep at look out for my sequel! **


End file.
